You Need a Key to Unlock a Heart
by ParanormalMickeyMouse
Summary: Alexis is a girl that jumps from world to world. What happens when she finds a family member and a boy that could mean a lot more to her? SoraxOc Love Story
1. Is This Meet a Treat?

I lied in under my black covers as I watched the moon begin to rise again. For me it was just another day to slaughter Heartless, train, and run pointless errands for pointless things. I heard the familiar creak of the door as someone strolled into my room. I heard the same click of shoes I heard every morning. I groaned, as the whistling started with its same old tune. I pulled the sheets over my head and crammed the black pillow over it. Still I could hear the song. My face began to get warm with the ricochet of my breath against my silk blankets. I pulled my hair out from the protection that was horrible to begin with. The clicks became smothered by the thin black carpet in the center of the wooden floor. I yawned and rubbed my eyes but, made no move to get up. Soon the footsteps stopped and I knew why. I sighed dreamily and curled into a ball, going back to sleep. Though with the awful tune, that was going to prove harder than what I believed should be.

"Good morning Alexis!" I heard the regular jolly voice of my somewhat alive yet dead alarm clock that came up the stairs every morning just to do so.

"Mornin' Jack" I grumbled, my face shoved into the black pillow. I gripped the blankets tightly in my hand, keeping it around my shoulders.

"What a fine day to practice your magic again. I here that the cemetery in buzzing with Heartless." The skeleton stated, ripping the covers from me and forcing me up despite my objections.

"I think the earlier we start the longer we will be able to train." He stated spinning around as I trudge to my closet and pulled out the familiar small black top hat with a silver ribbon and flowers coming down the brim, a black dress with more silver trim and then black boots that I wore everyday.

"Sorry Jack I have to go see Doctor Finklestein today. He said he wanted me to run some errands for him before I leave again." I explained walking into the bathroom and placing my things aside.

"Oh that's too bad. I was looking forward to your new spell today. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait." Jack Skellington stated walking out of my room to give me some privacy. I shook my head and squeezed some tooth paste onto the bristles of my touch brush.

I wouldn't be coming back as far as I'm concerned. Tomorrow was my last day in Halloween Town before I had to leave to another world. I leaned against the counter, propping my head up with my hand, my elbow resting on the cool stone as I stared jadedly into the mirror, my eyes outlined in dark eyeliner giving me an almost sinister look. I spat out the aftermath of the paste into the sink watching it go down as I turned the faucet on. I wiped my mouth and striped myself of my night cloths. I pulled the ripped and torn dress over my head. I untwisted the one strap that held the dress in place. I fingered the skull button and tied the ribbon around my waist behind me. I loved the fact it looked like a Lolita dress that stopped a little above my knees.

Where was my next place going to be? Agrabah, no I've already been there. I heard that Atlantica was having problems and needed an exterminator for awhile. Maybe I should give that place a visit. Then what about the Hercules Cup at the Coliseum? What about the other worlds? I sighed and placed my head into my hands taking a deep breath.

There was so much to do. I heard that the Keyblade Master was here and all but, I didn't know where he was or if he even was even going to help this place. I mentally smacked myself. Of course he was going to help. He helped Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Agrabah, and won two Cups at the Coliseum that I had forgotten to enter out of my own stupidity.

I shook my head and grabbed my brush, running it through my blue-black hair. I placed the small top hat on the off to the side of my head with it tilted forward so it covered one of my grey eyes. I pulled on my boots and walked out into the world of my room. My hair was, as usual, curled into loose rings. I absent mindedly ran my fingers threw my hair as I thought over which world to go to. I picked up a cane that was leaning against the door where I kept it and shut the door behind me. I turned and locked it with my key necklace and then continued down the old stairs to the exit.

Jack must have left for the cemetery on a walk already. I thought to myself as I flicked the shiny black stick that was topped with a lion head which was pressed into my palm. I walked into Guillotine Plaza which was the town square.

It was a small area that was crammed with crumbling buildings that leaned in different directions, like gossiping women. The fountain gave off the green liquid that pooled to make a small pond in the stone bowl. Dusty, crumbling stone arches lined the entrance and exit to every which-a-away and iron wrought fences topped brick walls that circled the town square, guarding what was beyond them like locked doors from prying eyes. A single worn cobblestone path ran around the edge of the circle. Sighing I strolled over to the Lab Entrance giving a small knock with my fingerless gloved hand before opening the metal door, not waiting to be invited in.

"Oh, Doctor Finklestein, I'm hear to start my errand running!" I called as I darted up the dirty stairs and into the Lab itself. As usual Sally was no where to be seen. I gave a smile around the room as I looked around. It was the usual metal floor and ceiling. The same walls lined with deteriorating bookshelves with broken-spine-books nearly hitting the top. In the center of one wall what looked like an operating table jutted out towards the center, like a hand reaching for something it couldn't quite grasp because of its restraints. I looked at the little podium to see a giant book in front a bulbous head in an old wheel chair.

"Darn it Alexis! I've told you not to shout in the Lab more than once you idiotic girl!" the doctor shouted at me as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know that you love it when I scare you." I said, waving my hand through the air. I heard the sound of clicking and a buzzing as the wheel chair began to move as Finklestein glared at me.

"Oh really, explain how it would and could do that if it even did scare me?" He asked folding his hands and looking at me expectantly. I smiled at the pointed nosed man and pushed off the wall.

"Well for starters you love the way your blood rushes through you, how your heart beats faster, attacking yourself from the inside, the shots of adrenaline that run up your spine at lightning speed then run down to your fingers and toes making you feel light headed, not to mention how your brain races through the possibilities of who or what it is, and last but not least the feeling if you're going to leave or stay, if you're going to run or fight, if you're going to live or die. That's why I think you absolutely love the scare that I bring you." I said, and every few words I had stalked closer to him, leaving me in front of him.

Doctor Finklestein gave an evil smile. "Sounds a little rehearsed, don't you think Jack?" He stated as my eyes grew to dinner plates as I turned my head to see four people standing there. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

Jack smiled and shook his head. "I liked it. She hit it on the skull." I crossed my ankles and clasped my hands behind my head, my cane still in my hand.

"So what are you doin' here? I thought you were heading to the cemetery." I said casually, relaxing slightly as I leaned on the cane, one hand on my hip. Jack nodded.

"I was supposed to be but, the ghosts won't dance so the Doctor is going to give them a heart to fix it. Isn't that great Alexis?" He exclaimed, smiling happily at me. I smiled and nodded, looking at the other three people.

One looked like an angry duck that was wrapped in dirty gauze, the other had a giant screw on the top of his head, a jack-o-lantern nose, and tattered cloths that all and all made him look like a silly Frankenstein. The last one was wearing a black and white shirt with black shoes and shorts, white gloves, brown hair, a blue eye and a pumpkin mask on top of his head that hid the other.

"Uh…Hi I'm Sora." The boy with the mask said giving me a wide grin. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Name's Alexis but, call me Lex." I stated making a fist and holding it in front of me. Sora looked at me then my fist and bumped his against mine. I smiled with joy that I didn't have to tell someone for once what a knuckle bump was but, it just proved my suspicions about him and his companions.

"This is Donald and this is Goofy." The boy named Sora said, pointing first to the mummy then to Frankenstein. I gave a curtsy to them and Sora playfully bowed back as Goofy and Donald watched the little exchange. When we both straightened out we were grinning like idiots at each other for no reason at all.

"Do you two know each other?" Donald asked as Sora and I looked at him with dumbfounded looks.

"No, should we?" I asked throwing my cane over my shoulder like a club, the end of it in the air. Goofy shook his head.

"Nope but, ya sure act like ya do that's all." He stated as I looked at them. I looked back at the blue eyed boy as we shrugged in sync with each other. I looked to see Jack and Doctor Finklestein looking into a giant book that I knew only too well. I looked at the table and smiled.

"You need memory and surprise to complete it." I said over my shoulder.

"I have Forget-me-nots and a jack-in-the-box if you want them. I got them from Sally and the Mayor a few days ago." I explained placing them next to the other things on the table. Jack and the Doctor looked at me and I smiled sheepishly at them.

"What? A photographic memory helps." I stated casually waving my hand through the air and walking towards one of the book shelves. I read through the titles that I had memorized their facts and stories. I looked at a page that was stuck between two of my favorites and pulled it out. It looked like a picture of a bear with a red shirt with some other animals like a tiger and what looked to be a piglet all walking on two legs.

"That's where it went!" Someone yelled next to my ear. I turned to see Sora looking closely at it. I smiled at him and began to roll it up. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw me push the lion head on my cane back and pushed it in the hollow space. He looked at me with the same expression as I smiled evilly back.

"You need this for something Sora?" I asked innocently, pushing the head back into place with a click and turning on my heel so that Sora and I were chest to chest. The boy looked shocked but, nodded his head.

"Yeah, I need that piece for a book." He explained, not moving. I smiled again,

"Good then maybe I can get something for it, from you that is." I replied deviously while I danced out of the way. Sora smiled mischievously and lunged for my cane. I spun it around and hit him in the small of the back, though it was lightly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that good sir." I teased, landing with my feet slightly spread so that I could dart in either direction. I smiled at him, putting the cane in front of me with both my hands on it and cutely cocking my head to the side. He flushed bright red; no one else was paying attention to us so I was thankful.

Sora gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head, "What is the price for it then?" He asked. I smiled and strolled forward, flicking my cane that carried my ticket back and forth. I stopped directly in front of him and gave a mischievous smile. I circled him like a wolf and it's prey. When I stopped in front of him again I gave a grin and shrugged.

"I don't know." I stated like a child. I clasped my hands behind my back and smiled. Sora looked at me and smiled too.

"So then can I just have it?" He asked hopefully. I cupped my chin and tapped my index finger on my lips. Sora gave me a smile that almost made me give it to him, but, that's where the almost comes in. I smiled and motion him to lean forward. He does as he's told and I put my lips near his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." I stated coyly, giggling and hopping back two feet. Sora stood with his arms crossed, his cheeks red with a blush over them. I smiled and walked back to him. I gave a cute smile.

Suddenly I hugged him. I felt him stiffen and I giggled again. I pulled away and patted his spiky head. His face was clearly scarlet by now.

"Don't worry Sora. It won't be too bad." I said deviously, leaving Sora to stare off into space wide eyed. I snickered and walked over to the ghost-like Heartless on the table. I knew they were Heartless but, what would happen if it _had_ a heart? I wanted to see what would happen. But what if it backfired? What if the Heartless didn't want the heart though, could they reject it and if it did work and then what would happen if it did? I played with one of gloved hands of the Heartless like a child and their toy.

"Hey don't touch that!" Donald shouted at me as Sora put his hands on my shoulder and pulled me back from it. I rolled my eyes.

"I can protect myself you know." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Still Donald went into a full blown lecture as Sora kept me in place. It felt strange to have one of his gloved hands on my bare shoulder, the other one didn't bother me so much. I shifted a little under his grasp as I leaned back into him. I reached over my shoulder and his to pull one on his wings. It worked!

"Hey!" Sora shouted, waving his hands back to smack me off. I smiled and darted away.

"Thanks for the entertainment you guys. I hope you find the heart!" I said dancing towards the window. The others looked at me then at the three little kids throwing the heart back and forth as they ran out the door.

"Darn those hooligans! Bring me back that heart!" Doctor Finklestein shouted at them as I smiled and pushed myself up and onto the iron window sill. Sora looked up at me when he heard the clang of my boots against the sill. I began to untie the back of my dress and let the dress fall, leaving me in a tutu like skirt which was black that stuck out towards the ground though ever so slightly and adorned with silver lining the edges with a strapless shirt that was also black with silver ribbons that lined the top and ran down the fabric like veins, stopping wear the tutu started and leaving some moth-eaten bows to mark the end, some tight like stockings that were striped black and silver with narrow, tattered oval like holes leading up and down the front and back, showing some of my legs. I smirked as Sora's jaw dropped, I giggled at the funny face he made.

"See ya! I got a group of kids to catch." I said clicking my boots and having the heels pop off. I kicked the rest of the boots off leaving me in ballet like shoes except they had small leather sole with some tattered cracked leather and torn fabric, not to mention the carved roses that lived in the material. I smirked at Sora and gave a salute before flipping back and landing on a roof a few feet away and running towards Oogie's Manor.

"Alexis!" Sora called after his shock wore off. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I told you! Call me Lex!" I yelled, doing a cartwheel then a round off onto another roof. I waved at him and took off again laughing like a kid in a candy store. Sora turned to the others, "Guys, we have to go after her. She doesn't have a weapon." He said as Goofy nodded.

"I don't know Sora. She didn't seem so defenseless toying with you." Donald said teasingly.

"You looked pretty…I don't know…"

"Shut up Donald!" Sora yelled, cutting him off and glaring at the mummified duck. Donald laughed at the 14 year olds' frustration.

"He's right though Donald she just might need our help." Goofy said butting in, saving Sora from anymore embarrassment. Sora and Donald nodded in agreement.

"I don't think she's totally defenseless," Jack said coming up behind Sora and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually I know she isn't I've taught her every kind of spell. Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Aeroga, Graviaga, Curaga, Stopga, and not to mention she has a few of her own. When I offered to teach her she accepted happily. When I saw her actually cast. She outlasted me. Her endurance is amazing. I just recently figured out that she had created her own spells. I still haven't seen them though." Jack Skellington explained as Sora looked up at him.

"Still she'll need help. I don't care how good she is." He exclaimed summoning the Kingdom Keyblade and striding out the door with Goofy and Donald running after him. Jack shook his head with a smile on his face as he heard the shouts of and angry duck and a caring boy.

I stopped at the cemetery gate. I could hear people arguing behind me as I watched the moving tub with the little thieves- though I had no room to talk- go down the curly hill also known as the Moonlit Hill.

"Lex, Wait up!" I spun around to see Sora and his friends run up towards me.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? Go back to the Lab. I'll deal with this." I looked back to the hill to see it recoiling back.

"Dang, you know what I don't have time to waste. The little idiots are getting away so we need to go…now!" I yelled pulling them to the back of the cemetery. I watched as Wight Knights and Gargoyles filled the place. I sighed,

"When will they learn?" I clapped my hands then pushed them to my sides to so they made a horizontal line. Sora and the others jumped into their fighting stance when my spell popped out of my hands. A black bubble grew around us, protecting us as its mist swirled around and around in a dome like shape.

"Come on!" I shouted raising my hand in the air. "Thundaga!" I shouted bringing it down on every heartless with amazing accuracy. Not one bolt was wasted. The blood curdling screams they gave off heart me ears but, I was used to it enough by now. I don't know how but, I always survived the screams and the agony they shot at me. I watched as they fell one by one into dust and smoke then the familiar mini explosions that signaled that they had passed. I walked out of the bubble and stood in the middle of it. I stared emotionless in front of me at the coffin that would take us to the next area and just that much closer to the manor.

"Go." I said, turning back and grabbing Sora, pushing him to the coffin.

"Go. Get the heart and kill Oogie. I can't go. I have to stay here." I said as Sora stopped. He turned to look at me, grabbing my wrists and making me stop. I pulled free.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked as I pushed him down into the stone coffin that was also the passage into another zone. I had to admit Sora was strong, he wouldn't go down.

"I'll explain later." I said grabbing the edge of the lid and pulling it with all my might.

"What about the torn page?" I looked down at him, forgetting that I carried something he wanted, something he needed. I smiled deviously. I sighed and pulled up my cane.

"If we live I'll give it to you." I said smiling and jumping into the coffin next to him. "You will still owe me Keyblade Master." I laughed, closing the lid over the four of us but, not before I saw Sora's shocked face.


	2. It Takes 2 to Play

I felt the bottom of the tomb give and we fell into the darkness that cloaked us. I could hear Donald, Goofy, and probably my new friend yell as I continued to laugh in the shadows.

It took us a nanosecond to pop out from the other box that was topped by a carved pumpkin. A rather big pumpkin stood off to the side, it shell broken into bits and on the inside nothing that was of any value. I smiled; walking over to the cat statue that looked like a stone door was carved into it. I looked back at the tombstones that were covered in cobwebs and the dark sky that was dusted with ominous clouds, all hanging over Oogie's Manor. I looked over my shoulder to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy all smiling back.

"Thanks for coming guys." I said, tapping my cane on the carved door to have it pop open.

"No problem. Thanks for not running out on us." Sora replied, standing next to me as I smiled and tucked some of my curly hair behind my ear.

"I was just joking you know. I really was going to come just, later you know." I explained though one part of it was a lie. I was going to go just; I wanted to pay some respects. Too who? I didn't even know. No one was here was my family. I didn't even know my family or if I had any.

"So, let's get going!" I shouted jumping into the cabinet as Sora jumped in with me. I gave a sheepish grin. It was rather crowded with the two of us. Then the bottom gave and Donald and Goofy were left up top to wait for their turn.

"Hey Sora, you know that you have to go one at a time with this thing right?" I shouted over the banging above us. Sora smiled at me, attempting to shrug his shoulders.

"Oh well, you live and you learn." He said as if it wasn't a big deal at all. I looked at him in amazement. I shook my head as we popped out the other side in a heap of tangled limbs. I had somehow ended up in his lap with our legs and arms wrapped around the other's limbs. We both flushed ruby red as we laughed.

"That's why I told you that you go one at a time." I stated through my laughter emphasizing the last four words. Sora nodded, hardly able to breath from the cause of his fit of laughs.

"OK, help me out here." I stated trying to untangle my limbs from his.

"Awe, what if I don't want to?" He said mischievously, a smirk on his face.

"Someone just got brave. Seriously though we have to move before Donald and Goofy get here and then we have the largest mess in the world, well this world anyway." I said as Sora smiled at me.

"OK I've known how we can do this. Take my hands." I sighed but, did as I was told by the brown headed boy.

"Now untwist." Sora said simply. I shook my head.

"We are not playing pretzel Sora. We have to hurry." I said, trying to pull away. I giggled as he moved both mine and his arms. I don't know what he was planning but, he somewhat untwisted our arms. In the process I ended up pressed against his chest, we still couldn't stand but, it was a start. I laughed as he moved again and our legs collapsed. I didn't think we could get any worse with this whole game.

My back was pressed into the dirt, one of each of our arms was crossed like an X behind Sora's neck and the others were the same except my head was resting on them. Our legs were still trapped together; mine were in between his and twisted around the back of his knees. When were Donald and Goofy going to get here?

"You OK down there A?" Sora asked as I shook my head in laughter. I nodded a smile on my face though Sora looked happy yet blank at the same time.

"You OK up there Spiky?" I asked as Sora shook his head giving me the biggest grin he could give me.

"Yup, can we stop playing now?" Sora asked as I laughed.

"It was your idea to do this Sora!" I shouted playfully knocking my forehead against his before falling back onto the X our arms made. Sora shook his head again.

"OW! That hurt!" He said, blinking down at me and bumping me back.

"Well it's not supposed to feel good Spiky." I exclaimed, getting closer to his face. He smiled down at me and knocked me back into the arms. I smiled.

"Sora you butt munch quit that!" I yelled, laughing at the boy with the pumpkin mask.

"Not until I get what I want!" Sora laughed back, as we laughed with each other. I smirked at him.

"What do you want then?" I asked, genuinely curious now. Sora pursed his lips, deep in thought then shrugged, showing me his fangs when he smiled again. That was all that he and I did was smile, tease, laugh, and grin like idiots.

"Hey where's Donald and Goofy?" I asked as I blankly looked up at the boy above me.

"I have no idea." He said as he let go of my hands and pushed himself up. I clasped my hands behind my head and look up at the moon. Sora looked down at me, giving me his hand. I looked over at him and smiled gratefully. I placed my hand in his and he helped me up. He pulled a little too hard and I fell back into him. We fell back to the ground again though this time I was on top.

"God you just can't stay off me, can you?" Sora chuckled darkly. I smirked. I had just registered our state and I didn't like it at all. My knees were on either side of his waist and I was straddling him, my hands were on his chest while his rested lightly on my hips.

I glared lightly at the boy and shifted slightly. I smirked and leaned down to his level so that my hair hung over and curtained our faces.

"You must admit it though Sora, you are enjoying it way more than I am." I said smugly pulling back up and sitting more comfortably on his hips. He smiled and shook his head.

"Look at us. We act like we've known each other ever since we were born." Sora stated as I nodded in agreement. We do act like that I had to admit. I actually didn't mind either it was nice after never being able to play around like this.

"How did you know I was the Keyblade Master though?" Sora asked as he absentmindedly let his hands run down my legs as he played with the holes above my knees. I shivered a little but, smiled anyway, letting my own fangs show.

"Well first when you did the whole knuckle bump thing, I knew you weren't from around here or any other neighboring worlds, second I saw the Keyblade, and third I'm physic." I stated smiled, resting my chin on my hands which had created a horizontal line on his chest. Sora nodded deep in thought as we just sat or lied there on the ground.

"Come on. I hear Donald and Goofy coming." I stated pulling him up, and fixing my stockings since his fiddling had brought them down slightly. I dusted myself off as Sora did the same.

"How do you know their coming?" Sora asked as I smiled at him.

"I told you I'm physic that and I can hear Donald the Mummified Duck screaming his lungs out and Goofystein doing his 'yahoo' thing all the way from over here." I explained as we laughed, clearly able to hear them now.

With a thump and a grunt the wizard and captain was in a heap on the ground. I smiled as Sora help Goofy up off Donald and I helped up the magic caster.

"What took you guys so long?" Sora asked as Donald dusted his gauze off.

"We thought that you two would like to have some alone time." Goofy stated as Sora and I broke into a fit of laughter. I had tears running down my eyes from the hysteria that had settled in about an hour ago because of these guys.

"We aren't engaged you guys." We said together as we fell to the ground.

"Well at this rate you will be by the end of the night or day or whatever this is." Donald said, sarcasm soaking the words to the bones though with his trouble of the time of day, it made it less venomous. My face flushed a deep red, like the velvet curtains in my room. Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; he seemed to know it was true. When I was just about to say something to the duck I heard the familiar scream of Oogie's Manor. We all looked toward the dead tree that held up a giant village of tree houses connected by winding wooden planks hammered together with rusted nails. I turned back, my face deadly serious. The others seemed to notice my sudden mood change as well as I did.

"We need to move. Oogie's going to use the heart for something," I stated walking towards the tomb that would release the hill so that we could continue. The rest of the group nodded and followed behind as I went through a series of round-offs, cartwheels, and flips. Sora, Donald, and Goofy simply walked across. I shook my head when I realized that I was at the tip of the living hill and they were only half way to the fence. I turned back to see the small area before we would continue to the front door of our destination. I stuck my tongue out at them childishly.

Sora glared at me playfully, "Hey we're aren't all acrobats you know." The brunette shouted, his arms wheeling as he began to lean a little too far back. I giggled at the face he made when he had finally regained his balance. Sora glared again as the duck pushed passed him and since the strip of land was only enough for one person, Sora left for the ground. He gave a yelp while I smiled. I flipped over Donald and Goofy, landing just in time to grab Sora's wrist.

"You should consider becoming one, you can catch yourself then." I stated, heaving him back up and letting him catch his breath. I looked at him with a confused and shocked look.

"You're breathing heavily? I'm the one that pulled you up!" I teased, swinging my legs over both sides of the tip. Sora looked up at me, those deep sea eyes boring into me again.

"You know what; I just might take you up on that offer." He stated, looking up to the darkened sky. I smiled at him, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't looking at the over hanging stars that now dust the sky like tiny sparkles. My brows furrowed as I watched Sora's jaw dropped.


	3. Something in the Sky

"Donald! Goofy! You guys need to see this!" Sora called to the rest of his team as they were just about to step off this strange hill. The other's turned around to look at their friend. Sora looked at them and pointed to the sky. They looked up also. I had seen the sky enough to know nothing was there. They must be looking at a cloud shaped like something. I thought to myself as I looked up to see what the commotion was about.

That's when I saw it. A strange red rectangle hovered above us. Little cylinders poked out the back letting off small blue flames, along with two yellow and white triangles sticking out what must have been the sides, one on each, and towards the front the red began to become narrow like a nose. I had seen a gummi ship before, but never in this world. I watched as it lowered itself so that I got a front view. It was simple with some lasers or cannons with a window taking up the face of the cab.

Suddenly a hard snapping sound came from inside the ship. A rumble could be heard then a thud, causing the entire mass of shaped gummi blocks to rock from side to side. I, being the only one who didn't know anything about the gummi or who was in it, pushed myself up from my position with my legs, now one extended towards the ship and the other crouched to hold me up. My metal claws appeared on the hand that was placed firmly on the ground for balance while the other reached behind my head, ready to grab my wand when need be. The black and silver, sharpened metal of my clawed hand dug into the ground uneasily yet angrily all the same.

I watched the ship carefully, a threatening glare coming from me as I scanned over the ship, mentally mapping my way to bring it down. A bright light came from the window and pointed up above so it looked like a giant rectangle looking over at me. It buzzed, fizzed, and popped slightly as an image began to appear in the scrambling lines that zigzagged horizontally like an old black and white T.V. set with a bad connection to the local weather channel. When someone came into view I tensed. I watched the person's face, broken up into pieces, come together on the screen. I crouched even lower, placing my left hand on the hilt of my wand. The others didn't seem to notice my aggravation towards the gummi ship at all.

"There we go! Hey guys, how's it going?" A voice asked as the face mouthed the words. I looked at the man, he had short blond hair, blue eyes that seemed mixed with gray, tanned skin, and a piece of some stick or straw in his mouth. I glared up at the man. I didn't even notice that Sora had gotten up.

"Hey Cid, we're great! How about you? How's everything at Traverse Town?" Sora called as the man smirked and took the stick out of his mouth.

"Everything is good, well the Heartless are still there but, hey, we can handle them until you get your scrawny arse into gear and kick them back to the darkness where they belong." The man named Cid exclaimed, his eyes shining with triumph.

Sora smiled at him and rubbed the back of his head, "You know we will!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air, the Keyblade held tightly in his grip.

"Hey Cid, what are you doing here anyway?" He asked once he realized that he was talking to a man that ran an Accessory Shop in Traverse Town that was about a warp hole away. The man looked down at him, his face losing all its smirking and turned long with confusion.

"What am I here for?" He asked himself as he rubbed the stubble on his chin while chewing the end of his stick. Sora and the others sighed, still I held my stance. Cid lit up again and looked down at Sora.

"Leon sent me to look for someone. He said someone was here that he needed. Seems kind of weird to me though, especially for him, I didn't even know that he knew someone here." Cid explained looking down at Sora who had just stepped up behind me so that I was only a few centimeters away from me.

"Who's your friend there?" Cid asked, taking his stick and pointing the end that he had been chewing on at me. I glared and showed my fangs, making me look animalistic, even though I wasn't…usually. Sora looked down at me and tapped the middle of my top hat. I looked up at him expectantly, all the hatred my face showed gone as he motioned for me to stand up and out of my fighting stance. I turned away and shifted so I was sitting on my knees with my thighs resting on the bottom of my boots.

"Come on Alexis." He whispered in my ear, making me jump slightly but, not enough for anyone to notice but, I still was startled. I shook my head as Donald, Goofy, and the man on the screen watched me resist any coaxing Sora offered.

"Come on Alexis, please?" Sora whined, putting his head on my shoulder as he crouched down.

"Nope, not happening." I stated, closing my eyes and looking to the side. Sora sighed, his warm breath tickling my neck. I shivered but, again not enough for anyone to notice my movement. Sora snaked his arms around my waist.

"Please? For me?" He asked again staring at me again with his circles of deep ocean water. I turned and looked at him and leaned forward a little so my lips were next to his ear.

"No Sora." I said, pulling away smiling happily with the reaction I got; happy, confused, then the last one that I didn't like at all devious.

"Sora what are you planning?" I asked cautiously my face still close to his. I saw a glint in the one eye I could see as I felt his arms around me tighten and the ground beneath me gone. I looked back at him and smirked. My legs didn't unbend; instead they stayed as if they never left the ground, even though Sora had taken me about a few feet off it. Sora made a face at me and, taking a few fingers he dug them into my side, tickling me. I giggled as I squirmed to get free, not letting my legs move except for turning with my body to the side.

"Dang she doesn't want to get up, does she?" The man asked. I looked up at him and frowned. Sora smiled down at me, I looked back at him and poked him in the stomach, causing him to drop me. I smiled triumphantly, crossing my arms over my chest. I beamed happily that I was back on the ground.

"Trust me she'll get up." Sora said, wrapping one arm around my waist again. I stuck my tongue out and looked away like before. I didn't care that we seemed to be putting on a show for the strange man and the rest of Sora's team.

"It won't work Spiky! I know all your little tricks!" I exclaimed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck cutely. He shook his head and smirked, pulling up and slipping his other arm so that it was behind my knees. Picking me the rest of the way off the ground. I didn't like this at all.

I looked at Sora, a mischievous glint in my eye this time. I wrapped one arm around my stomach in 'pain' and groaned. He looked down at me as my eyelids slid down then flittered to half and kept going in between, while I watched his reaction. I let my other arm slipping down and laying motionless as if dead. I stopped moving and held my breath, waiting for the reaction.

"Guys! Alexis isn't breathing!" Sora called, laying me on the ground and looking towards Cid, Goofy, and Donald. I resisted the urge to smile and shout boo but, I knew I couldn't do it. I heard Sora move away to let his friends in while the man in the ship tried to stare over to look at me in his little blue rectangle. I squirmed a little, making everyone jump. Now! I screamed in my head as I popped up, run up the nose of the gummi ship, doing a round off onto the cab, giving the real Cid a wink. I stood straight up and put my hands on my hips while I looked down at the shocked faces of the gang. I gave Sora a smug smile, tipping my hat to him as I gave a small curtsey.

"Never underestimate me Keyblade Master!" I called, then lying down with my stomach on the elastic blocks that made up the ship and peered over the top to Cid who was standing now, the chair he was supposedly occupying a few minutes before spinning uncontrollably as he leaned over the button and lever covered dash board looking for something outside the gummi block mass. I smiled and knocked on the glass, getting a start from him as he looked up to see me sticking my tongue out at him

Sora laughed as he saw Cid raising his fist up at me. I don't know why but, I just acted like this for some reason. I don't know why. There was never really a reason in my opinion. Though I guess it made everyone else happy, well almost everyone so, I guess I shouldn't complain. Besides it's fun and entertaining for me. I looked back at Sora who was shaking with laughter as he watched Cid throw a fit to get me. I giggled a little when Cid tried to reach for me through the glass only to get his fingers bent.

"Hey Cid? Who's the person you're looking for?" I asked through the window. The blonde man looked at me and straightened himself out. He smoothed back his hair and nodded.

"Leon said that he was looking for a girl. That was all he said." I eyed him then looked as everyone's eyes turned to me. I sighed and gave a blank look at them. I shook my head after a few moments of observing them exchange glances then look at me again and repeat the little cycle.

"What are you looking at me for?" I shouted after a few moments of it and not able to take it anymore. They all did it again. I sighed, standing up I cart wheeled down the front of the cab window, to the engine and jumped off. I landed without a sound and looked back at the group of people.

"So I'll ask again. What are you looking at me for?" I asked. Sora looked at me and smiled while Cid pulled out his cell and raised it towards the top part of the window to get reception.

"I don't know. Maybe I like to." Sora stated as I did a face palm. I turned to see the Cid guy playing with his phone like Sora had seen him.

"Hey girl, look up here!" Cid called, I turned again to see him pointing the phone at me. I arched an eyebrow, my hat tilted towards him. I saw the flash and growled. I didn't like to be taken pictures of. Sora looked at me and smiled.

"Awe, don't worry he just wants to see if you're the girl that Leon is looking for." Sora reassured me. I looked at him and smiled, giving a small nod as I walked up to him.

"Who won the game anyway?" I asked when I was a few inches in front of him. He took a small step forward, deep in thought. Sora shrugged after a minute then smirked.

"What to play for it?" He suggested while I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. It would be awhile before that Cid guy would get the call so might as well.  
>"Let's raise the stakes. What do I get if I win?" I asked looking up at Sora deviously. He thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders lightly as I sighed.<p>

"I don't know either." I stated, after awhile I shrugged my shoulders as well. I looked and watched Cid pace in the gummi and Donald and Goofy fighting over a mishap of a spell and a shield smack.

"So, Rock Paper Scissors?" Sora suggested while I shrugged and nodded in agreement as our little duel of kindergarten entertainment began as we fought to win the win of an undecided win. I smiled and formed a fist as Sora did the same and we did the countdown that most people knew.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We said as I formed scissors and Sora formed the same. I giggled and Sora laughed as we continued on.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Again we both got rock. I looked over at Sora and flicked him in the forehead. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the place where I hit him a second before.

"Quit copying me dang it!" I shouted playfully, poking him in the chest. He grabbed my wrist when I went to redraw my hand. I lightly smacked his hand as I struggled to get away

"Sora let me go!" I yelled between fits of laughter, though it only made him begin to tickle me again. Sora shook his head and continued his work while I slipped to the ground, curling into a ball and trying to get away from his wiggling fingers.

"Not until you say that I win!" He exclaimed childishly grinning and tickling me so more. I laughed but, shook my head. I was trying to keep my dignity but, so far I was going to break and soon.

"OK, OK. Fine, I'll say it just let me go." I exclaimed pushing his hands away as he sat up expectantly. I went to say it when he held up his hands.

"Wait, give me a second." Sora said leaning forward so my back was pressed into the ground again. Sora reached out and held my wrists together and smiled. I looked up at him and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Is this really necessary for a few simple words Spiky?" I asked happily turning to the side causing him to fall on top of me. Though he still had a hold of my wrists. I smiled up at him.

"I was trying to make sure you didn't get away." Sora stated, settling himself more comfortably. I smirked up at him, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Look who can't get enough of me now." I joked noticing that we were in the same position as before only that I was on the bottom now. Sora looked down and flushed just like I had. I laughed a little and smiled when my words registered with the brunette above me.

"Hey, t-that's not it." He stammered as I smirked up at him, my top hat still tilted to the side like Sora's mask, both still covering one of our eyes as I tilted my hat up so it covered more of my face, causing the little shadow (like Sora's and his mask) to grow darker.

"Don't try to deny it Spiky. I know and you know that you love it like this." I stated, watching his face darken in color to a deep scarlet. Sora stayed silent as I giggled underneath him. I turned my head to see Cid on his cell phone talking to someone and Donald and Goofy having a glaring contest with one another. I looked back up at Sora and smiled again. The blue eyed boy was still silent and unmoving.

"What?" I asked, looking up at Sora. He grinned down at me, waiting patiently for something, his gaze following me. Sora shrugged as he held my wrists leaning forward.

"Say I win and I'll let you go, remember?" He asked his lips next to my ear and I could already feel the smirk playing on those lips as Sora pulled away so his face was centimeters from mine. I glared playfully at him, trying to get comfortable. I was prepared to not say those words, even though I was certainly at the disadvantage. Another idea popped into my head and I smiled, I gave Sora a small nod.

"Fine, Sora, say I win." I giggled underneath him, as he grinned at me.

"Say I win." He replied, determined not to let my plan unfold.

"OK, I win." I said smirking up at him. Sora looked down and frowned at me. I smiled up at him as the grip on my wrists weakened. I pulled a hand free and ruffled his spiked hair, then tugging on of the spikes.

"Hey, quit it." Sora whined smacking my hand away lightly, his breath warming my face as I continued to mess with his hair.

"Awe, come one Sora, I'm just playing." I said, smiling at him.

"Can I get up now? I already won, that and I think the alien is coming out of his ship now. I'm pretty sure the call ended about ten minutes ago and he's been watching us. I think that we're his entertainment." I stated looking at Cid and waved at him even though he couldn't see me. Sora looked up and over at the man. I smiled and put my hands on his chest and pushed. We ended up rolling around the ground around the hill, fighting for who would be where. I laughed airily, gasping for breath in between as Sora, caught his breath underneath me.

"So, what now?" I asked once the laughter had died down and we had both caught our breath. Sora began to think as I made myself comfortable once again. I heard a shout from behind and turned only to see Cid standing one moment and gone the next. I giggled then looked back down at the boy.

"I guess you could get off me and we could talk to Cid about this whole person thing. It's not like we have anything better to do anyway." Sora stated, waiting for me to get up and release him. I thought about it and shook my head.

"Nah! I have a better idea. I can take a nap, and you can talk to Cid." I stated happily, leaning down to rest my head on my hands that made a line across his chest, closing my eyes and faked my sleep. Sora smiled a little at me.

"If you're taking a nap, then I am too." He stated sleepily as I nodded, already being lulled to sleep by the screams or bats and the floating ghosts. I rolled off of Sora so that I was facing the opposite direction, aware that footsteps were coming towards the four of us. When the steps stopped I popped up, flipping back and landing in my fighting stance. Cid stood a few feet from where I was previously. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head, putting my wand back and retracted the claws on my metal glove. Sora leaned his head back and saw that Cid was standing their waiting for everyone's attention.


	4. Up and Away

"I got in contact with Leon and he said that the odds are likely that you, Alexis, are the girl that he's looking for." Cid explained, as we followed him to the gummi where he leaned against the side of it.

"Why's he lookin' for me? I didn't do anything to that…Leon, guy. God I don't even know him." I stated coolly, placing a hand on my hip as I stared at Cid expectantly. The blonde haired man smirked, taking the chopstick out of his mouth.

"I don't know, he still won't and didn't say yet. He did say though, that he wanted me to take you back to Traverse Town to speak with him. Leon said that he wanted to make sure that you were the right girl and get a little into your past." Cid said, popping the over large toothpick in his mouth.

I sighed, looking down at the dead ground. "Why? Why do I have to go to speak with a man I don't know? Why can't I just call him on your cell and talk to him then. We still have to get the freaking heart from Oogie!" I exclaimed, taking off my hat and running my hand through my hair before placing it back where it originally was. Cid, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all stared at me while I just glared at the ground, swinging my cane back and forth once it appeared in my hand.

"I would've let you talk to him." Cid stated calmly as I looked up, confused.

"Then why didn't you?" I stated coldly, trying to grasp anything that would lead my closer to the reason I was going to be shipped to another world to still see a man I knew practically nothing about.

"I would've but, my cell died as soon as I was done talking to him, and two Leon had to go train." Cid explained, getting off of the gummi's wall, walking towards the little half circle that we had made to listen to what had to be said and if Leon would tell if I was something important or not to him.

"We have to get going now. I didn't have the warp installed into this one so we'll have to fight our way there." Cid stated, pulling himself up into the cab, poking his head out the door expectantly.

"I'm not going. I refuse to see…Leon unless I know what I'm getting into. I will not leave Halloween Town in utter chaos, I will not leave Jack with out that heart, and I will not leave until Oogie is six hundred feet under, dead or alive." I stated, fury wrapping my words like ribbons on a package. Sora looked at and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Leon is pretty mysterious but, he is a nice guy." Goofy stated, putting a hand on my shoulder as I turned my head to look at the three guys. I nodded sadly. I didn't want to go, not yet anyway.

"So you're saying that I should go, right?" I said quietly, I have to admit I sounded severely crestfallen even to my own ears. They nodded as I sighed to myself and nodded sadly again. I looked up at Cid and gave a smile.

"Fine, if I have to leave to see this guy. Then so be it. Lead away Captain Highwind!" I exclaimed, strolling over to the ship, swinging my cane in circles. The others stared at me then at Sora and back. I smirked at the brunette.

"Oh and Sora, we're going to have to meet again you know." I stated simply once I was on the steps leading into the ship as Cid sat down into his chair, waiting for me.

"Why?" He asked as I smirked deviously.

"Because I have the torn page, remember?" I stated, quickly jumping into the gummi and shutting the hatch as Sora chased me in. Cid Highwind turned to see me trying to shut the door with the Keyblade wedged in between and Sora scrabbling to get in. Sora smiled once he was inside and tried to corner me. I danced around, avoiding all the mechanisms and crap that littered the walls, some jutting out of the wall. I jumped back when Sora lunged to tackle me, my back hitting cool metal. My eyes widened as I went to move and the blue eyed boy had trapped me. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh come on Sora. How am I supposed to give you a reason to see me again if I don't have something you need?" I asked mischievously, tugging back at his pumpkin mask and then letting it fly only to hit him again.

"I'll come, I promise." Sora said, rubbing underneath his mask. I looked at him skeptically, my eyes trying to find some doubt in his own blue one.

"Hey Sora, we're kind of on a tight schedule so if you would," Cid said, coming up and plucking Sora by the back of the collar and holding him to the hatch

"Get out!" Cid Highwind shouted, throwing the Keyblade Master out of the gummi ship and onto Donald and Goofy. I heard a chorus of three groans as I looked out the window and giggled. I waved out the window as Sora looked up at me and smiled, I pulled out the page and he shook a fist in the air in return. I laughed as I watched him begin to laugh as well. The last thing I saw was Sora getting pushed by an angry Donald. Sora only stared at me through the circular window and I stared back. I smiled and gave another small wave before I turned away and moved up the ship.

"Where are we going Mr. Highwind?" I asked lightly, plopping down into the copilot's chair. Cid looked at me from the corner of his eye and huffed at me. I smiled, sitting on my hands and kicking my legs back and forth childishly. I looked out the window to see the familiar stars and dark mixing swirls that made up the scenery of our ride.

"Call me Cid." He stated simply as I turned to him, watching as he pushed a green button and rose from his seat. The blonde haired man looked at me then continued to the belly of the vessel.

"Leon told me to bring some spare clothing in case we had a longer ride than necessary. I don't think any of it will fit though." Cid called after I heard the slam of drawers and a door. I got up as well and followed the way that he had down the hall. I entered the room that had light spilling out of it and poked my head in.

"I don't think you would wear Yuffie's kind of clothing though." Cid said showing me a outfit that showed as much as a bathing suit, even for me that was too much to show on a regular basis. I had a rule about what I wore: If I wanted to dress different, dress cutely not…well, and apparently this girl didn't have the same tastes as me.

"It probably would but, I won't wear it." I stated simply, taking it from his hands and laying it on a nearby chair. I looked at him and smiled. Cid Highwind arched an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what are you doing with them?" He asked, watching as I toke off my claw glove, wand, hat, and shoes. I looked up at him once I had stashed my other boot under the chair. I swiped my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I'm getting my cloths of course." I stated, smiling as I snapped my fingers. Cid quickly made for the door as I began to laugh. He turned back around once he got to the doorframe and arched an eyebrow again.

"I'm teleporting them, not getting into them. Well I guess I am." I smiled, giving another snap and having what looked like a black bomber's jacket with it's sleeves ripped off, revealing the top of my shoulders, a gray V-neck that had a skull and cross bones in a darker shade, black caprices with silver buttons going up the side of both legs with two buttons to hold the fly together, brown combat boots, a wristband that said 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' in blood red thread against the black material, a few chains that hung against my hip, and a silver necklace that had a kanji on it. I smiled and stretched.

"It's good to be back in my own cloths." I exclaimed shaking my legs to get used to the feeling of my heavy boots. Cid looked at me while I grinned and picked up my cane and raised it, having it become a long sword with a lion head built into the pommel of it with the grip wrapped in leather strips all the way to the cross guard which had silver wolves running around it, frozen in mid-stride while they went around like a merry-go-round.

"So Cid, how long exactly do we have till we land and I get interrogated?" I asked casually, strapping the sheath to my side and sliding it into it's scabbard.

"Quite awhile," He stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I asked what the exact time was but, instead I get something wonderfully vague." I said, pulling on my claws. I turned and smiled, walking out of the door and further back into the vessel. I passed more machines and some generator-looking-things. The blinking lights and colorful buttons and levers attracted me back towards the front of the ship. Now that I had time to look at the insides, I was crawling into the tiny spaces, poking at strange, glass covered electronics, flashing buttons, the warning signs, and outside the windows. I loved traveling, if it was on my own free will that is.

I guess I did come here on my own though. I could have said no and ran, I could have jumped off when Cid kicked a page-less Sora out of the gummi, I could have fought my way out for all I knew but, I didn't and why didn't I? I guess I wanted to see this Leon character, see another world, find out something that I didn't already recognize. I plopped into a chair once again and frowned deeply, my bangs covering one eye as my curly hair fell like a curtain around my face, hiding me from others.

"So, do you like traveling?" I heard someone ask; I looked up at Cid and nodded mutely. I didn't want to talk now. I didn't have the strength or will to speak at all. I looked back out the window and pressed one of my temples to it, closing my eyes and letting the darkness of my eyelids wash over me and lull me to sleep. I tried to open them only for them to droop closed again. I finally sighed and let the dark world of dreams and silences overwhelm me as I dozed off into a sound sleep. I didn't care about anything else, I forgot about everything else except for who I was and where I was heading. I placed my head in my hand and fell asleep next to the cool glass. The sea of needed sleep was about to submerge me when I saw the flash of red lights and a siren.


	5. We'll Be Needing Repairs After This

"Hey get up! You're shooting!" Cid said, shoving past me and buckling into his seat at the wheel, taking it in a white knuckle grip. I snapped my eyes open, the evidence of drowsiness showed itself to me by blurring my vision as my hands stumbled to buckle myself.  
>"Take these; I assure you'll figure out how to use it." Cid said, forcing two controller sticks into my hands. I blinked a few times and smiled, it was to the lasers and cannons on the front of the gummi ship. I looked over at Cid and saw him taking the half wheel and looked to see how I was doing.<p>

"Don't look at me, blast the ships!" Highwind exclaimed as I turned and smiled, taking the two of them and rotating them in their sockets. I grinned and looked out the window, resting my thumbs on the red buttons that toped the black handles that told the weapons what to do and where and when to fire. I nodded and looked out the windshield. I gasped when I saw the multitude of Heartless ships coming towards us.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, pushing down the triggers, shooting the blue stripes of electricity at the oncoming enemies. I grinned as I hit every single ship that I had aimed at. I turned to Cid that split second and smiled at him, happy that I hadn't lost my shot.

"Keep your eyes on the Heartless dang it!" Captain Highwind barked, twisting the ship away from a series of rings, driving us threw them instead of the side. I whipped my head back to the fight and fired off another series of rounds at the onslaught of enemy forces. I felt myself be pushed back into the seat; Cid looked over at me and smirked.

"Hang on tight now. We're going to land now, weather there is room or not!" He exclaimed as we began to come up on a world, the heartless firing at us from behind, taking out one of our thrusters on the way. The ship began to rock back and forth and I sat in a shaking chair, trying my best not to let go of the controls. I looked again at Cid as I felt another one go, leaving only two left and still a ways to go until we reached Traverse Town.

"Hey, Cid, how much longer can this gummi hold out with two thrusters?" I asked, letting some more ammunition go as another fleet of vessels appeared in front of us. Cid looked at me and then at the back of the ship and cursed.

"Long enough for us to land at my guess." He replied, rolling the ship to the left, making my head lower than my feet for a few seconds. I groaned as the blood rushed from my head to my feet and back a few times as the rolling continued till the Heartless were alongside the ship. I smirked after I had shaken the dizziness away and let some go again, hitting a meteor or two on the way. I felt the ship rock again and my stomach dropped, only one thruster was keeping us going.

I looked forward as the nose of the gummi ship tilted dangerously forward. I gulped but, pushed away all the worrying thoughts that wormed their ways up toward the front of my brain. My head slammed back forcefully as Cid punched the ship into full gear, even though it didn't seem to be that much at all as what it could have done with all four thrusters giving us power. I watched as the world got bigger and bigger in view. I smiled but, it soon faded when I felt some of the other projectiles made contact with our wing. I felt the gummi began to lower, further and further till we were level with the ball of mass that we were going to land on in only seconds.

"I don't like this at all!" I shouted, checking with my belt with fumbling hands as the last thruster went out and we began fall at an angle towards the surface of the world. I looked over at the gummi expert who was pushing on the controls, flipping switches and pushing buttons so the ship's landing gear would come, ready for our bumpy descent.

Cid looked over at me, and smirked, "You think I do?" He asked, pushing himself back into his seat and re-buckling his seatbelt and pushing forward on the steering wheel. I dug my nails into the arms of my seat and smiled. I didn't know what I was thinking but, I didn't feel afraid. I didn't want to close my eyes; I didn't want to fear what happened if we missed the landing and if it went terribly wrong so, I simply didn't. I didn't do any of those things. I simply sat, looking at the sight of the town buildings that looked up as we passed over them.

I turned to see the Heartless ships dispersing as we began to land in the center of what looked like a town square. I cringed as I heard metal raked against the copilot's window. My shoulders hunched themselves trying to cover my ears out of habit. I looked over at Cid for about the hundredth time that hour and a half. He seemed to be concentrating on not scratching up the paint of the gummi ship, even though the gummi block had the capacity of elastic. I unbuckled from my seat and rose, my legs like jell-o as I leaned against the wall.

Cid stood and walked over to the door and shoved it open. A sharp clang was heard and a string of ineligible words were muttered as I continued to the only exit of the ship and into the new world I was brought to. Traverse Town, not a lot compared to the previous worlds I've been. I hadn't realized that I had missed a world in my map that I had begun to create only a few months ago when I had acquired my first gummi ship. I had created it out of my own gummi blocks that I had collected from Halloween Town that the Heartless had repeatedly dropped until I figured out how to form them together and shape them into a ship.

"Hey, Cid, did you find the girl that Leon was looking for?" I heard a high voice call from outside. Once I had composed myself enough for my legs to stop quivering I stepped off the wall and towards the door. I grabbed the side as I nearly fell forward onto the yellow steps that came out of the gummi ship. I grinned as I looked at the small area that I could see which only the middle of a street lamp was with two little ones connected to it. And the green circle around it and then a few feet of brick along with some stairs and a mail box with a top hat.

"Hey Alexis get down here! I know my drivin' wasn't that bad!" Cid shouted from a few feet below, though I was hidden from his view so he didn't know I was standing there in the doorway. My grinned widened as I stepped back a few steps back into the cab. I made a three sided square with my thumbs connected making the bottom and the pointer fingers making the other two sides. I angled it so that the lamps head was right in the middle. I did the most stupid thing that a fourteen year old could do. I smiled once I was ready.

"OK! Here I come!" I yell as I took off at a dead run out the door. Once I reached the threshold I jumped up and out of the gummi, grasping onto the bar that held up one of the smaller lamps to the pole that kept the center one up. I smiled and swung back and forth, trying to pick up my momentum.

I smiled once I saw that I had enough and brought my legs up to my chest and then hooked the back of them up to grasp the back my knees on the iron strip of metal. I smiled and continued to swing back and forth, my pilot vest hanging down to show the back of my grey shirt and the inner sheep's wool of it. I was grinning like an idiot as I brought myself up to sit on the metal branch, only to cross my ankles which were on opposite sides of the metal line and pushed off so that I was upside down once more. I linked my fingers behind my head like Sora had once before.

The thought of him made me think of the torn page that I carried in my bag that had appeared when I had changed into my regular cloths. I smiled again and looked down at the girl and Cid. I smiled at them and began to laugh as he shook his fist at me. I looked down at the girl; she had short brown hair, big dark eyes, and was wearing the same outfit that Cid had shown me in the gummi ship. The one I wouldn't be caught dead in. It didn't look to bad on her though. I smiled and waved at her.

"Yo, I'm Alexis! What's up?" I called, giving a peace sign before feeling my sword move against my hip. I turned my head to see it coming out of the scabbard. I shrugged and simply pushed it back in, pulling a strap of leather that hung loose around the locket and the cross guard, holding it securely in place.

"I guess that's her." I turned and looked around; a man with brown hair and blue eyes was standing next to the girl. A scar ran from his forehead, down between his eyes, and then ended at his cheek. I looked at him and smirked.

"You guessed correctly then. I'm Alexis" I stated, shifting around so that the iron bar was hooked onto the bottom of my boot and the other was just swinging around. I smiled at the three people.

"Do ya need help getting down?" the girl asked, standing underneath me. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Nope, I'm good. What's your name?" I asked as I pulled myself up so that I was standing on it instead. I looked down at the other guy and turned my head to the side, hopping up to the center lamp. I bent down and looked at the man as he walked closer and studied me like I was some exotic beast of some source.

"I'm Yuffie, the world's greatest ninja!" The girl with short hair hollered, now that she had said it, I could see how she that she was a ninja. I looked back down at the other man and grinned, crouching down and clasping my hands in front of me with my elbow resting on my knees. I waved at him expectantly, catching his attention from whatever thought he was drowning himself in.

"I'm Leon." The man with the scar said simply, walking away from us and towards the building that read Accessory Shop.

I circled around to take in every detail of the new world. The stone encrusted ground made a rectangle, a door on three sides of what I was guessing the town square. I looked back towards the shop to see the stairs that lead it and what seemed to be a back entrance to something. The paths continued around the shop and turned off into only who knows where. I looked again and on one side of the square was what looked like a deserted restaurant or gathering place with wooden tables and chairs with a lit candle on each circular tabletop and cattycorner to that was an Items Shop. Not many people were about just a boy and a woman who seemed to be wondering around with nothing to do.

"So, wasn't that the guy I was supposed to talk to or something?" I asked Cid, casting a gravity spell on myself.

Cid nodded his head absentmindedly, "Yup, that's him. Leon probably will talk to you about that later." I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked down the pole, hopping off it when I was a foot off the ground. I looked at Yuffie and grinned.

"So how is it being a ninja?" I asked fingering my kanji, looking around for any other details I had missed about the surrounding area.

"It's great! It's especially fun when…well it's all fun!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down before taking off at a run following the same route that Leon had only five minutes ago. I looked at Cid and arched my eyebrow. I giggled when Cid shook his head and sighed, rolling his over sized toothpick between his teeth.

"Sorry 'bout that. Well let's go get you to Merlin's. You'll be staying with him till we get a better arrangement set up. I'll have Yuffie give you the grand tour of Traverse Town later." Cid explained, shooing me to get my bag. I nodded and disappeared into the ship. I walked through cabin and grabbed my backpack.

As I was coming back out I noticed something that I didn't see before: a corner of a blue plastic bag. I looked around, making sure that no one was around to stop me and grabbed it. The crinkling sound of the smooth wrapping seemed familiar to my ears. I pulled it up to see my favorite candy: Licorice! I smiled and shoved the Red Vine bag into one of the pockets in my backpack, taking one out and chewing on it while I continued my way out the door and back into the square. When I jumped down the stairs I had finished the stick of red goodness and was walking up to the pilot that had taken me here.


	6. Light Fire With Fire

"OK, I'm ready to go to Merlin's!" I shouted happily, running to one door on the right wall, not waiting for Cid. I grinned and held my hand out to push open the gigantic door that lead to a place I didn't know. I was about to open it when I fell back, my wrist hurting from the contact with the door that had bent it back. Cid laughed at me while I got up and dusted my jeans off, cradling my wrist before shaking it as if it was a piece of spaghetti. My tailbone was sore from the impact of the cobblestone that served as the ground here and my neck wasn't too happy from the whip lash but, besides that it was just some minor causalities such as: a scraped elbow, new scratch on my boots, and scraped palms. Just things that anyone and everyone would get if they had a crash with a wooden door as big as a house.

"Don't hurt yourself." Cid called, walking past me and the door to go up the stairs to the Accessory Shop. I rubbed the back of my head and followed him with a pout on my face as he teased me every so often. After running to catch up with him, he patted me on the shoulder and smirked.

"When you hurt yourself, were you thinking?" Cid teased, I had heard the whole don't hurt yourself whenever I was deep in thought from some of the other people I would go around with in certain worlds.

"An old friend told me to leave the past in the past and learn from it." I stated, recalling my trip to Pride Rock where I had to learn to run on all fours for a month or two. Rafiki was almost like a shaman to the pride. The crazy mandrill baboon was a kind and wise person and my closest friend I had made there.

"Did you run into a door like that before?" Cid asked as he strolled into the Accessory Shop and went behind the counter. I looked around, ignoring his comment as I looked around taking particular curiosity in the large crystal that was place against the wall on the glass countertop. The label explained that it was synthesized.

I soon was bored with looking at the incased crystal and began to wonder around aimlessly. After about twenty minutes I sat down on the coffee table between the chairs and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes instantly glued to a white string that was hanging from a off-colored square above. Cid looked at me and shook his head as I climbed up on the red and purple bricked fireplace from the coffee table. I was trying to grab the string that was hanging down from the ceiling before I decided I couldn't do it from far away and climbed up onto the bricks and became accustomed to the uneven surface. I looked at the piece of white thread and locked onto it.

"Get down from there!" Cid barked at me, making me jump forward. I grabbed the string and pulled, bringing down a ladder as I fell. Flying back and hitting the back of my head on one of the wooden steps. A full body laugh came from behind the counter as I glared at Cid who was polishing a ring.

"Don't you know not to yell at someone when they're going to jump off something?" I shouted, getting up and holding my head in my hands. My head was throbbing and my body wasn't happy with the on coming attacks of wooden beatings.

"I do now." Highwind stated, turning around to put the ring back into its place while I unsteadily stood up and wobbled over to the table and sat down on it, ignoring the fact there were some chairs right next to me.

"It doesn't mean that I won't though" He laughed, as I grumbled, resting my elbows on my knees and holding it.

I rubbed the bump on my head and growled, I didn't like my first day in Traverse Town so far. I rolled my bag off my shoulders and unzipped it, pulling out another stick of licorice and eating that to sustain my hunger for real food. I rummaged through the rest of my bag, pulling out an unsharpened pencil. I smiled; entertainment could come from the littlest things. I tossed the pencil around, flipping it and catching it for a good thirty minutes before dropping it.

"Yes 1,276! That's my new high score!" I yelled gleefully, jumping off the table. Cid looked at me and shook his head again as I started to flip the pencil different ways, trying to do a new trick. I heard the bell above the door ring as that Leon character walked in, his sword and gun combo weapon in his hands. He looked at me then to Cid and back to me again.

"I want to see what you can do." Leon said, tossing me a Firaga ring. I nodded and placed it on with my Blizzaga and Thundaga rings, all three of them now on my index finger. I looked around, deciding to leave my backpack with Cid and followed silently after the brunette. Why did he give me the ring? Is just a gift or will I need it so I can show him 'what I can do'? I walked out the door, looking over my shoulder to see Cid waving with a mischievous smirk slapped onto his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door behind me, having the pleasure of a glaring Cid directed at me.

"You don't know why you're here, do you?" Leon asked after a few minutes of walking, we had just rounded the corner on the side of the Accessory Shop and were standing in front of another giant door. I shook my head, keeping it low as I followed Leon. I don't know why but, he made me uncomfortable with his intimidating stare and ominous presence.

"You don't have to keep quite. I don't bite after all." Leon said, pushing open the heavy door and letting me walk through. I nodded again and continued on, looking at the hotel and shops that lined the upper half of the new place.

"This is the Second District. We just came from the First." The man explained pointing over to the white building across from us, "There is the Gizmo Shop, it's littered with Heartless at the moment." I shrugged my shoulders, looking down below to see a fountain with another door next to it. The two staircases on either side of us sloped down into the gray rectangle of land with two alleyways leading off to some unknown place to me. I leaned against the stone ledge, looking at the fountain's three mosaic bells.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at something before it disappeared behind a corner. I turned my head to the left where Leon had been standing with me. When nothing was there I quickly turned around to see that no one was there, just the large door that we came through, some buildings, and just thin air.

"Leon?" I kept turning around till my head started spinning. I held my head in my hand trying to stop the swirling thoughts in my mind as I tried to figure out where Leon went.

"Down here." I looked down and saw the crown of his head. I leaned over the wall and looked down at him, he was standing with his arm crossed, staring up at me with his monotone eyes. I rubbed the back of my head and gave a sheepish grin, pulling myself up and over the wall to land in front of him. Leon looked at me then nodded in an almost approving before turning and going down one of the allies to the door and pushing it open. I grinned and followed behind him.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked, jogging up besides him before falling in step beside him.

"Somewhere close." He stated simply looking at me from the corner of his eye as I huffed quietly, crossing my arms over my chest with an angered face. Leon chuckled and looked ahead, going down a side street to see a door with the familiar symbols that most of my books held. I thoughtfully looked at the door, the depicted flame carved in the lower part of the door. I looked at Leon and arched my eyebrow who seemed to be more interested with the back of his eyelids. I sighed and looked at the door again, spinning the rings on my index finger absent mindedly. I crammed my brain for what to do as I looked around the dark place that was lit only by neon lights and blinking arrows. I found it funny that this door didn't.

I sat there staring at the door; Leon's even breathing the only thing that could be heard. I stopped spinning the rings on my hand and looked down at the Firaga ring that Leon had given to me. My face blank and my mouth slightly parted as I brought my right hand to my face, my many rings shining in my eyes. The corner my lips turning up in a small smile as I let my thumb light up with a lavender flame, the next a baby pink, my middle finger ignited with a exquisite sky blue fire, on the second to last digit tip flickered a mint green flame, the last one bursting with a bright orange and red flame. I pointed each at the flame embodied on the golden door. I didn't even notice Leon's eyes watching me. I smirked when I saw the fire ring on my pinky shined before going out once more, making the center of the flames white hot. I looked back up at the door, pointing every finger at the flame emblazed on the door.

I smiled as the rainbow flames flicker on my hand as they grew the closer I got to the door. I brought the flames together so they made a small ring of moving colors, casting multihued shadows mingled together to dance with the color next to it. My smiled turned up into a grin as I pulled the flames close, cradling the colorful ring on my fingertips as I leaned down to them.

"Go, light the flame." I whispered to them as small orbs like minute fireflies began to dust off them as they slowly lifted off my fingers and swirled and twisted to the door, their circle staying together as they rotated it around and around. As they grew tighter together, the spinning quickening, the door's flame reflected them. I smiled when they went straight into the fire symbol with it lighting up like my face when I saw that it worked. I walked towards the door, my combat boots clomping on the stone ground.

"I guess Cid was right. You are pretty clever after all." Leon stated, pushing off the wall. I whipped my head in his direction, my eyes wide. I had totally forgotten that Leon was even there. I rubbed the back of my head, the residue of the flames' dusted orbs of light on my fingers running into my hair. I simply shrugged before turning back to the door to see the glare coming off it gave off the faint hue of the rainbow flames that just danced into the colorful fire symbol. I looked over my shoulder at Leon.

"Do we go in?" I asked, casting a quick glance at the door from the corner of my eye before giving my full attention back to him.

Leon nodded, "Yup but, I going to be hanging back a little to see what else you come up with." He said past me. My eyes followed him as his stride carried him to the door wear he pushed it open, revealing a dark hole. I nodded; more to myself than the man holding open the door to me. I walked over to the door and looked back before stepping through it. Leon followed behind me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.


	7. Stones, Water, and the Dark Oh My!

It was certainly dark in here that was for sure, but not dark enough that I couldn't see anything. I looked around and saw the dark craggy walls that arched over our heads to create a dome around an island. The murky water or oval stones were barely able to see in the dank cave. I scoffed my boot onto the ground. I heard the crunch of pebbles and grains of sand rolled down the slight slope that I was standing on. I frowned as I moved my fingers, causing the metal talons to rake against each other. I lean forward slightly to look into the deep waters. I cupped my chin in my hand and thought for a second.

The slam of what sounded like a vault door echoed through cavern, sending me to the ceiling. I turned around, still feeling the shocks of electricity coursing through me. Leon stood next to the door, his arms crossed against his chest. I glared at him, in the dark the gesture barely able to be seen in the gloom.

"Now what," I asked, suddenly put in a foul mood by my sudden heart attack. Leon shrugged his shoulders, the movement vague in the shadows.

"Go ahead to the house." He stated, nonchalantly pointing to the stone hut that looked rather abused and vacant. I arched an eyebrow but, shook my head. He wouldn't be able to see me move in this dark place. I turned back to the water and sighed, jumping onto one of the oval stones.

As soon as I landed from the jump I crouched down on the smooth, yet warn rock. I sat there for a few seconds before rising again. When I was about to straighten out the mass beneath me began to sway to the left. I quickly sank down once more, my metal glove trying to grasp the flawless surface. I sat there as I felt the rock go, first to the left then it headed to the right. It wouldn't stop moving. I growled under my breath as I felt the stone jerk to a stop for a second to be whisked in the other way. I lifted my head to see the other stones do it also. What was this crap!

Again another jerk of the ground, I sighed and rose from my kneeling so that my knees were bent and were firmly placed on the rock. I steadied myself as I brought myself up so that I could walk around. I sighed and began to count how off the next stone was from the one I was currently riding on. Two seconds was all I had to get on. I sighed and did a hand stand. I felt the blood rush to my head then hit one side of my skull as I was moved to the left once more. I watched as the two stones passed each other. I let out a breath though it felt a little different upside down like I was now. I let the stones move in front of each other a few times. When it came around again I smiled. I counted to three and pushed up.

My arms launched me into the air for a moment. I quickly brought them in to make an X in front my chest as I felt my body twist so that my feet were heading towards the stone. I let my arms go and frowned slightly. My eyes widened as I realized what was wrong with what I had done. I tried to think of what to do as I the third stone moved further left, I couldn't believe I had launched myself over the second stone and to the next! I wanted to shout for someone to help but, mentally shook the thought from my head. I was independent every since I hit the earth running. I wasn't going to stop that now. I smiled when I landed solidly on the stone.

I shook my head and smiled. I was going to do this a new way. I jumped off the new rock and went to cast Graviaga on myself. I grinned when I felt the air harden underneath my combat boots. I began to run to the stone building that seemed to grow larger the closer I got. I smiled as the vibrations of my foot hitting the solid air ran up my spine and down my fingers as I had to cast another Graviaga spell to keep me going the rest of the way to the round hut-like establishment. I didn't even realize I was slightly over the top of the building when the spell wore off. My boot in which I thought was going to hit more solidified wind but, instead it slipped through and hit the stone brick. My arms wheeled slightly even though I was horizontal with the ground. I yelped and gasped when all the breath I had in my lungs rushed out of me and into the cave as carbon dioxide. I looked up at the ceiling. My mind blank and my mouth open, trying to recapture some of the air I had lost.

"Get up." I rasped to myself, pushing myself onto my side as I kept fighting to breathe. I hold my head in my hands and try to calm myself. It's no used to get upset I'm fine after all. I thought as I dragged myself to the stone wall and rested my back against it. As soon as I had myself comfortable I began to refill my lungs enough for me to use Curaga on myself. All the bruises that would have marked me disappeared. I let out a sigh as the aching in my body dissipated into a slight sting in my shoulder.

"That could've been better," Leon stated, walking around me and to the side of the hut.

"Actually I expected better." He called from behind the bricks. I growled. I wasn't going to take some freaking crap from some dude I just met a few moments ago. I rose from the ground and dusted off the back of my pants before glaring at Leon. I unsheathed my sword and stalked toward the brunette.

"Hey Leon," I shouted, watching as he came back around the corner. He eyed my blade that I held in my hand and then the hostile fire in my eye. Leon arched his eyebrow and shook his head.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking at me in his monotone gaze.

"When am I going to fight you?" I shouted, suddenly fueled to give the fight of my life against this guy to 'prove myself' for something I didn't even know. I don't know why but, it seemed right to fight my way out of this dark cave and back into the neon lights that came before the golden door with the fire symbol.

"Calm down. I know you as well, if not better than yourself and I know that you need to cool down." Leon said coldly, walking up to me and grabbing my wrist. I glared up at him, my molars pressed firmly together. I watched his eyes as they drilled into me. He sighed and let go. I don't know why but, everything that was bottled up was…gone. I looked up at Leon; his blue eyes had changed from the hard stones to a softer almost brotherly look.

"Come on. We need to set you up at Merlin's." Leon stated, letting go of my wrist as he left around the corner.


	8. New World and Now a New Home

I sighed. What was I thinking? Why did I snap like that? I had no reason, no right, to crack like that. I sighed and shook my head. I must have looked like an idiot to him. I growled at myself and hit my forehead. I hissed and rubbed the spot that I had just made contact on and used the palm of my hand to hit the back of my head. I hissed again. How stupid could I get? I just hit the ground a few minutes ago and I used Curaga, expecting it to take out all pain when I know it wouldn't. Maybe I should've used the one that I created. I shook the thought from my head, I didn't know the side effects…yet.

I rounded the corner like Leon had and saw that he was standing at a gaping hole in the wall. I arched an eyebrow and sighed, raising my hand and letting five orange flames dance on my fingers as they shifted to blue to green to purple and back again. Leon shook his head and stepped through the hole, into yet another dark place that lead me into this exact cavern.

"You might want to put those out before you come in. You don't want to set anything on fire now do you?" Leon called over his shoulder from the shadows. I looked at him in disbelief. The fire that was flickered on my fingers didn't burn, how would I be holding them if they did? I rolled my eyes and walked in after him. I looked over my shoulder once I was at the hole and closed my hand into a fist, extinguishing the dancing flames, the changing colored smoke furling around my enclosed digits. Then I continued to walk into the darkness.

After a few steps I saw the silhouette of Leon standing off to the side as I came up next to him. He went forward once more and stretched out his hand. My ears picked out the faint rustle of fabric, suddenly everything went white. I shielded my eyes from the bright light with my metal gloved hand. Once the abrupt lighting died away I removed my screen from one eye and looked around the small room that Leon had revealed.

I saw that he was holding back a emerald green piece of fabric, revealing a small brick walled room filled with a landslide of books against one wall with a chalk board against another. In the center stood a small column with a small set of stairs spiraling up the couple feet. On top of that was a chair and table with a candle on top, it's flame leaning in my direction when I had stepped fully into the space. The only other things I could make out were more book piles, a desk, and a twin bed with a book resting on the red comforter. I looked at Leon who nodded before letting the curtain drift back into place.

"This is Merlin's house and you'll be staying here till we can get some things settled." He stated. I nodded, hearing a popping sound my head whipped to the center of the pillar and saw a man in a dull blue robe and pointed hat standing over the table looking at another book. The man looked down his rather plump nose, through his round spectacles that sat on it and at the cover, making humming sounds whenever he moved his head from one side to the other. I arched a brow at Leon who was shaking his head at the floor.

"Merlin," Leon called, walking to the platform and up the stairs. The man looked up at him with magnified eyes, pushing his hat back onto his head as he straightened. Merlin ran a hand over his beard before finally noticing Leon and cracking a smile.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, what brings you here." The older man asked, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Leon nodded and motioned for me to come over again. I hesitantly came out of the shadows and into the bright candle lit room, feeling the gaze of the wise wizard on my bowed head.

"Oh, and who might you be?" He asked, examining me like the book that lied on the colored table cloth. I looked at the man underneath my eyelashes, suddenly shy which was out of my nature.

"Alexis." I stated, looking back down, suddenly more interested in my boots than the people in front of me. Merlin nodded and turned back to Leon who was watching my closely before returning his gaze to the robed man. I heard them converse silently, casting a glance at me every now and then as I stood uncomfortably under them. Merlin nodded a few times in understanding and looked over at me as I was looking closer at a pile of yellowed pages and tattered books next to the chalk-stained blackboard. I shivered when I felt them look at me again before exchanging hushed words. When both men were done I looked up, my natural self coming back out to play.

"So what's going on?" I asked, climbing up the stairs and stopping when I was a few steps from the landing, looking expectantly at the two people. They quickly exchanged glances before turning back to me.

"You'll be staying here with Merlin." Leon said simply, shattering the silence as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you already told me that." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest, expecting more to be said then what I already knew.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Merlin asked unbelievably, looking between me and the slightly glaring brunette. He shook his head at the wizard and looking back at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" I asked, going up the last few steps and standing across the table from them, leaning against it with my palms pressed into the circular top. Leon sighed and shot an annoyed look at Merlin and his pointed hat before looking back at me with his blue eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're ready. Right now you need to get settled in. You will be staying upstairs, right Merlin?" Leon said, looking at the aging man who nodded absentmindedly, stroking his, snow white beard. I pursed my lips slightly, straightening up and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine," I stated looking at the ceiling and seeing a square fitted into it. "But, I will find out, whether you tell me or not." I said pointing my finger at the shape pointed down, having the block follow it. I frowned at Leon for a second and flicked my finger so the cut out wood slipped back into place with me standing on it. When I heard the sound of footsteps under me I flipped the block so that my feet were planted on the ceiling and looking down at an alone Merlin. I suddenly felt bad for acting the way I had and sighed. I began to walk towards one of the stone walls and walked down it so that I was right-side-up now.

Merlin sighed and returned to the book as I stood with my hands clasped in front of me, looking down at the ground, the feeling of shame getting stronger as I awkwardly stood there. I didn't really know how the man would think of me since my little show and I felt stupid on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry," I stated, catching his attention as I stood there quietly. "I shouldn't have acted like that but, I've been confused. I hope you can forgive me." I whispered, closing my eyes that had been looking at my shoes and the brick floor.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, arching one of his rather bushy eyebrows at me. My head shot up as I looked at the occupied wizard. I shook my head, my mouth agape as I pointed to myself and the square above him and then to the door. I admit that he chuckled at my actions and shook his head.

"I was a…I don't know. I was rude." I exclaimed as Merlin smiled at me before walking down the steps and to the pile of books that I was standing next to.

"You are young, therefore you are quick to act before thinking but, you unlike most do think whether it is before or afterwards. So, you are more responsible than you seem, even to yourself." He said, picking up a book that had similar runes on the cover as the door I had gone through a while ago. I looked at him before back at the ground.

"I wish I could see that way." I said looking back up at him as he gave another smile and handing me the book. I could already tell it was about arcane magic.

"And you will one day. For now though, we have some magic to study!" Merlin exclaimed, picking up a bigger copy of the book I held and transported himself and the book in a poof of smoke to the table. I smiled and nodded, getting right to work with my new teacher.


	9. A Year Here

I awoke the next morning in my usual room that I had been in for nearly a year now. The center of the small room filled with tables, chairs, and dressers used for when I trained with Merlin in my lessons. My bed and I were pushed against one of the walls, away from the middle with my chest of cloths and other magic books that my teacher had given me pushed against the foot of my bed. I curled my toes and yawned, sitting up from my dreamless sleep. One of my arms was over my head, reaching for the roof as the other was rubbing my left eye. I stood up, yawning again as I went to my chest and pulled out of regular attire. I smiled and went to the added room that Merlin had me build using my magic on the hammers, nails, wrenches and etcetera. It was the first and last time I would mess with a hammer while it was in mid-swing.

It rubbed the back of my head as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair hung between the bottoms of my shoulder blades in a drawn curtain of tangles as I ran some water into the sink, letting it warm. I took my fingers and went to run it through my hair, only to have them stuck and embedded deep in the growing mess. I frowned as I picked up a brush with the free hand and began to break out the other from its prison of hair. I hissed when the brush had to be forced through the mass of tangles. I did it a few more times before it was the straight hair that I had gained a few months ago. I ran on of my hands through the water, feeling the warmth I let it pool in my hands. I took my hands from the water and splashed it across my face.

"Alexis! Come on hurry up! Did you forget what today was?" I heard a high voice shout from underneath the floor boards. I jumped, my feet making a loud thud once my feet connected with the floor again.

"Dang it, Yuffie, I'll be down in ten!" I shouted, striping myself of my pajamas that the ninja had given me. I refused to go down in them though, with the short shorts and the cut off top that was like a sport bra.

"If you're not down here in five I'll come up!" The ninja yelled. I groaned, where was Merlin when I needed him? I groaned and stomped the ground again.

"Fine, try to come up. I bet you can't even find the door!" I shouted kicking my shirt away from the shower and turning on the water. I heard a shout but, couldn't hear what she said so I shrugged it off and stepped in, letting the water run down my skin and down the drain. A series of knocks and bangs could be heard and I giggled when I heard Yuffie scream as she fell from the floor, to her the ceiling.

I quickly washed my hair and rinsed it. I stood under the water, trying to remember what I had forgotten that Yuffie had pointed out. I ran through the day and shrugged my shoulders as nothing came into mind. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from behind the curtain. I quickly dried myself and stepped out, rubbing it through my hair. I turned to the counter, looking for my clothes. I opened up cabinets and sorted through them, still not finding my cloths.

I frowned and left the room in a towel, first I peeking around the door frame to make sure no one was there. I sighed in relief, still holding the wrap firmly around me and walking to the chest at the foot of my bed. I grinned and flipped the lid up so hard that it banged against the wood behind it. The grin began to fade as I saw a dark, empty space instead of one filled with the same clothes as the same before. I frowned and cupped my chin in my hand, thinking about what had happened to them.

Giggling came from behind me so I pivoted on my heel to see the sneakiest girl I've ever seen stuffing my cloths into a bag that was sitting on her knee while she balanced on the other. I frowned again and walked over to her.

"Hey Yuff," I said, using my nickname for her. She looked up at me with her big, dark eyes and smiled.

"You know I have to wear something right?" I asked, stopping in front of her, adjusting the towel to make a point. Yuffie arched her eyebrow then smirked. I didn't like that look, it proved to be on evil thing. Yuffie always gave me a certain look when she was about to do something she knew full well that I didn't like at all, that was the one she was giving now.

She nodded her head, "Yep, that's why I brought you this!" Yuffie exclaimed throwing a bundle of fabric at me before running to the other side of the room. I arched my eyebrow at her and looked at the bunch I had caught.

"Will I regret this?" I asked quickly before fully looking at the material. The hyper-active ninja shook her head.

"Nope, I got something that shouted you instead. Well I did have to add some of my flare to it." She said smiling at an inside joke we had. I shook my head with a small smile on it as well.

"Just because he's my bro doesn't mean that you can bug me about it." I called, strolling into the bathroom.

"Besides he isn't that much of a pyro." I shouted as I closed the door and setting the new clothes on the counter. I heard Yuffie laugh outside the door.

"Are you kidding me?" She said between fits of giggles overcoming her. I laughed from my side of the door and grinned.

"Of course!" I yelled happily, knowing fully well that Yuff was right about one thing: He was sort of a pyro, no matter how you look at it. I shook my head as Yuffie continued chattering outside the door about my bro as I looked at the clothes. I shrugged and slipped into them.

They were comfortable, almost like my other gear. I turned and gaze at the new attire in amazement. My reflection showed me in a black hoodie that, like my other jacket, was like a vest that was scattered with small, silver swirls and thunder bolt streaking down my shoulders to the hem. A black tank top with a silver wolf head outlined on the front stretched down to my hips as a pair of rather small black shorts that stopped in the middle in of my thigh that held the same pattern of the hooded vest that I wore. I smiled and opened the jacket up to see the inside solid silver along with the interior of the hood.

"Don't forget these!" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing a new pair of boot as me. Since she didn't look around the door I ended up getting it in the side of the knee and head with a pair of black combat boots. I grinned from ear to ear and pulled out some socks that the devious girl had stuffed inside and slipped them on then the boots. I laced them all the way up to the top of my shin. I rotated my ankles one at a time before feeling truly comfortable in the new style. I smiled at the door, knowing Yuff was waiting for a reaction. I smirked and kicked the door, hearing her yip before backing away from the door rather quickly. I laughed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God, I knew you'd like it!" She said, noticing my grin as I nodded my head and hugged her.

"Thanks Yuff. Hey, what were you saying earlier about the day?" I asked, as she stared at me like I was an idiot. Yuffie shook her head and did a face palm as I just looked at her.

"You'll know when we get there. Now come on and poof the both of us out of here and to the Borough will ya?" She exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and teleported us to the outside of Merlin's place and some other homes that surrounded the little area. Yuffie grinned and waved for me to follow her. I shrugged my shoulders and ran after the ninja at full speed. It was difficult with her weaving in and out of the sparse population Hollow Bastion had I'll have to admit. She ran all the way to the town square before wheeling around and heading back the way we came. I watched as she ran back towards me and to the Borough again. I groaned and followed without complaint as I ran next to her all the way back.

When we stopped in front of Merlin's House I nearly strangled her at the doorstep.

"What the heck? Yuffie why'd you bring me back here? We could have just gone down the stairs like a normal freaking person!" I shouted at her as she grinned and laughed at my protests.

"Well when you have a wizard friend you have to do things differently." She said simply yet happily.

"Then why did we run to the square or whatever it is then back?" I asked, clearly frustrated as the short haired girl thought for an answer.

"Well I like to run." She stated simply and knocked on the door. Two knocks were heard then a third as the girl grinned and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but, she simply tugged me into the house, ignoring my shouts of objections. I stopped when I saw Aerith, Cloud, Merlin, Cid, and Leon stood in the room. Aerith smiled and pulled me into the room gently as Yuffie released me. Cid smiled at me and patted my head as I passed him, only to have me smack his hand away playfully and follow Aerith again.

"So…why am I here? I didn't steal from one of the shops I swear!" I shouted suddenly, having Cloud snicker at me. He was like a brother to me but, he wasn't. He walked up to me and patted my head like Cid did.

"Well for two things." Aerith stated joyfully as always, her bright green eyes glittering as I looked at everyone. I nodded before casting a quick glance at Leon.

"OK, shoot." I stated simply, leaning against the gray stone wall. I crossed my arms over my chest as everyone exchanged glances with each other before all eyes settled on Leon who sighed and nodded. He looked at me and sighed again.

"You know who you're brother is right?" Leon asked, looking at me with his blue eyes. I nodded slowly; everyone knew who my bro was.

"Ya, you are Leon." I stated, seeing everyone exchange quick glances with each other. I arched my eyebrow at them, my attention returning to Leon when he mumbled something. Everyone got quiet and looked at the other guys in the room. Leon saw that they were shaking their heads and sighed, giving a small smile and patting my shoulder.

"Yep, just making sure that's all." He said as Aerith gave a sad smile at him and looked back at me.

"And the second reason we're here is because," She started, smiling at me as I looked confusedly at Cloud to see if he could give me some clue about what was going on. He shook his head and jerked his head towards the girl in the pink dress in front of me.

"Because why?" I asked, trying to get someone to tell me what the crap was going on in these twisted peoples' heads.

"It's your birthday silly." Yuffie exclaimed as my eyes widened, a look of pure terror going across my face as I looked at the hatch in the ceiling leading to my room then back at the people around me. I giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head, now fully off the wall and inching towards the only way up to my room. I still couldn't believe that Merlin had bound the first floor so that he was the only one who could cast down here.

"Oh." I stated, now under the secret door. Yuffie glared at me as I reached up. I smiled awkwardly at her and put it behind my head. Merlin gave you an almost 'I-dare-you' look as I smiled at him.

"What? Does Alexis not like birthdays?" Cid asked as I looked down at the new boots that Yuffie gave me. Of course, I was so stupid! That was why she got me the new attire; making me run around all over Hallow Bastion then came back here with a secret knock! It all made perfect sense! I shook my head. I couldn't hide it.

"No it's not that. It's just I don't celebrate mine. I never did since I never stayed in one place very long so I was usually in my gummi when it came by, you know what I mean?" I stated looking at my friends that had gathered in Merlin's house. Aerith nodded as Yuffie just jumped over to me, grinning. She grabbed my hands, making me hop with her.

"That just means this will be your best birthday yet!" Yuff squealed, dancing around in circles as I did too. I giggled a little and nodded.

"OK. I'll give this birthday party thing a try." I said as Yuffie clapped excitedly and the others smiled or smirk depending on the person.

"Only…only…only, if he promises not to leave." I say jokingly between giggles, pointing at my blonde friend as he gave a super small smile with a simple nod. I grinned and pulled away of Yuffie and ran to hug Cloud. Everyone began to laugh as the man hugged back awkwardly, totally out of nature even though he was my best friend, next to Yuffie. I pulled away and faced the others.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked as everyone shrugged. The man behind me put his hand on my head and guided me to the middle of the room. I tried to pry his hand off but, he simply jabbed me in the side to have me recoil and mutter complaints as he chuckled.

"That's for you to decide." He said, finally removing his hand from my head. I looked over my shoulder at him and frowned, fixing my hair. Cloud arched an eyebrow at me as I ran my hands through my recently two colored locks.

"Since when do you have blonde hair?" He asked, grabbing one of the blonde streaks that had began to appear in some places, there weren't a lot of them but, they were still there. I smacked his hand away and smiled.

"They've been there dork. You just haven't noticed." I replied, grinning before having Aerith and Yuffie drag me away and over to a table that was set up near the large monitor that Cid used to control Claymore. The two girls looked at each other before turning to Merlin and Cid who nodded in sync. They gave me a smile, one evil and devious, the other sweet. I was about to say something before Yuffie slammed one of her fingers onto a button and music started to blare from the computer. I smiled and shook my head. One of my favorite Breaking Benjamin (I know there probably is no such thing as BB in Kingdom Hearts but, please just pretend) songs came blasting through them as Aerith looked at Cloud, Leon, and Cid. They all smirked and motioned for them to look at me. I guess they found me funny cause I was unknowingly dancing. The song stopped for a second and I looked at all the laughs that were trying to be held back, except for Yuffie who had hit the computer, getting it up and running and also causing the other blonde of our group to start freaking out and shouting at her. We all laughed as he began to chase her around the room, jumping over a small table filled with little boxes wrapped in brown paper.

"Well since we don't know what to do I guess we could just go straight to the presents." Aerith stated, walking over to the packages and picking one up. The others agreed as I stood there a little confused. What presents?

"Wait don't you mean cake and presents?" Yuff exclaimed, skipping over and pulling me down to sit in between Cloud and her, completing the circle that they had made on floor.

"No, the boys ate it." Aerith explained, meaning Donald's nephews that ran the shops in town. Yuffie groaned and leaned on me, making the both of us to fall on Cloud who chuckled. We laughed and Yuff pulled me up once she herself had.


	10. Series of Presents

"Here's the one from me." The female brunette said, sitting down and handing me a stout cylinder box. I took it from her and carefully began to unwrap it. Apparently it was to slow for Yuff so she shouted in my ear for me to hurry up. I jumped, causing the lid to flip over onto the ground as we both peered over the edge to look at it.

"You came back pretty battered the last time you brawled with Leon." Aerith stated as I picked up the black strip of leather with a metal wolf head buckle. The last time I had battled it out with my bro I had been burned severely by one of his more powerful blasts. Aerith had to heal me since I was so bent out of shape.

"Ya I was pretty bad wasn't I?" I asked, smiling broadly as I got up to hug her.

"Thanks Aerith." I said gratefully before returning to my seat, strapping the belt loosely around my hips so it hung off some. Cloud looked at the belt clasp then at the one who gave it to me. I fingered the metal studs gently as Yuff grabbed my arm and hopped up and down on the ball of her feet.

"My turn, my turn, pick me!" Yuffie shouted, running at the table and plucking a rectangular carton and dropping it in my lap. I shook my head with a wide grin and began to open it less carefully then the last one. This went on till a black container was revealed. I looked at Yuff with a raised eyebrow before lifting the lid, the hinges making a small squeak as it was fully opened. Sitting in the velvet was four shuriken, three kunai, and underneath them was a pair of gloves topped with metal. I pulled out one of the shuriken and looked it over, the silver edges gleaming. My eyes widened when I saw in the corner of one of the razors the letters A.S with a wolf next to it in the same silver that the edges had.

"Yuffie…" I said, really content that my best friend had given me something so special.

"They're the once you took from me when I first taught you how to steal, remember?" She asked, as I nodded nostalgically. It seemed like yesterday I was getting off the gummi ship that Cid owned to joint the group.

"Thanks Yuff." I said, throwing my arms around her in a hug that she returned.

"No problem girl, just don't loose them, got it?" I nodded again, taking out the gloves and looking at them. The black fabric soft as I slipped into them, the metal covering my knuckles all a single wolf head for each one, delicately carved eyes staring up at me as I ran my uncovered fingers over them. The metal plates that sat on the back of my hand carved with the same wolf on my shirt. I smiled and gave everyone a peace sign as they laughed.

"Your turn Squall," Yuffie hollered, pulling up the brunette pyro and pushing him to the table. He turned and glared at her.

"It's Leon." My bro said before turning a grabbing another box and handing it to Aerith who passed it to Cloud. We all laughed as Yuffie and Leon kept bickering between each other.

"I would open it before they start another war." Cloud whispered in my ear, handing me the package.

"OK." I said just as quietly, tearing open the paper and opening the lid. Yuff and Leon stopped for a little to watch me. I placed the top to the side and looked into the package to see something I never thought I would. It was a revolver, the metal of the barrel shinning in the dim light. I picked it up by the wooden grip and placed it in my lap and grinned from ear to ear. I looked at Cloud who was staring, wide-eyed at the gun. I nudge him with my shoulder as he pushed back.

"Thanks Leon!" I said jumping up and giving him a hug that he gave back, even more uncomfortably then the blonde. I smiled and skipped back to my seat, plopping down onto the hard floor. I picked up the gun again and turned it over in my hand. Clicking out where the bullets were supposed to be, noticing that instead of ammo there were colored orbs in each whole.

"It powers your magic. It concentrates it into a more powerful blast." Leon explained as I nodded and brought it up to take aim. I closed one eye and aimed for Cid's monitor. Cloud reached up and lowered the barrel of the gun as I pouted at him.

"Oh come on! We all want to see Cid freak out!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms as the others laughed at me as I rambled on to the guy next to me! As I was throwing my arms around, I noticed something on the gun. On the barrel it had the letters A.S with a wolf head on it like the shurikens and kunai that Yuff gave me. I paid no attention to it as I continued to rant.

"OK so who wants to go next?" Aerith asked, making all of us stop talking or ranting like I had previously been doing. Merlin shook his head. Cid grinned, waving us all outside to see a gummi parked out in the Borough. All of our eyes widened as we registered why it was here.

"Are you serious?" I asked the man in awe. He simply nodded as Yuffie and I ran to the ship and began checking the exterior out. That's when it suddenly clicked.

"You're giving me the latest version of Highwind?" I said unbelievably as I ran my hand down the black shell and stepping over one of the little red ships that flew with it. He nodded as the others gathered around it to take a look for themselves. I grinned and tackled Cid.

"Thank you!" I shouted. Cid grumbled and pried me off him.

"Well it was the least I could do. You're constantly helping me in the garage and with Claymore so it's the least I can do. Plus I added a little something." Cid said, pointing at the outline of a silver wolf head that looked like the one on the back of the gloves, black undershirt, shurikens and kunai Yuffie gave me, on the gun that Leon gave me and now the gummi ship! I smiled and hugged Cid again who in return pulled me off.

"Hey! What about Cloud's turn?" Yuffie called from the top of my new ship. Cloud looked down at me and smirked.

"Yeah, what about my turn Alexis?" Cloud asked, ruffling my hair. I slapped him away and smiled.

"OK, OK its Mr. Strife's turn." I exclaimed as we all returned to Merlin's house. We sat down in the same order we did before, except the blonde was up getting my birthday present. Yuffie sat down and nudged my in the ribs with her elbow. I arched my eyebrow at her and did it back. The two of us made a game out of it till Leon fixed us with a glare.

Cloud scooped up the package and took his seat next to me once more. He threw the box into my lap and patted my head a little, causing me to grin and like Aerith's present, carefully tear the paper away. Yuffie groaned next to me so I smirked and went even slower as I untied the ribbon. "God darn it Alexis, open the box already!" She exclaimed, trying to rip the package from my hands, Cloud gave a glare at Yuff who immediately let go, making me pull it to hit my head. The blonde next to me chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Would you open it already?" Cid asked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head and plucking his tooth pick out of his mouth.

"Fine, fine, fine give me a second." I shout as I set the wrapping paper aside and open the carton to find a small black chest with metal trim lined with bolts. I smiled and went to open it, hearing a clank and the bottom going up with the lid. My brows furrowed as I looked at where a lock would be. Sure enough right there was-again-a wolf's head, its mouth open to reveal a keyhole. I looked at Cloud, who was looking at a blank wall, with a raised eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes and got up onto the ball of my feet.

Crouched down at the unsuspecting guy, I moved slightly so I was fully behind him. I smiled and jumped.

"What the…?" Cloud yelped as I jumped onto his back.

"Where's the key Strife?" I yelled playfully, wrapping my arms and legs around him so his attempts to pry me off like Cid were hopeless. Yuffie was rolling on the floor laughing as everyone else simply stood or sat, laughing at the struggling blonde.

"It's your freaking necklace!" He exclaimed as I started to flick one of his spikes. I grinned and hugged him before sliding off his back and onto the ground.

"You have weird antics you know that?" Cloud asked, shaking his head to regain the spikes posture. I grinned and gave him two thumbs up with a wink and nod. He shook his head again at me as I pulled the key over my head. It was the same since the first time Sora and I met. The metal chain clinked against the hard flooring as I placed the key delicately into the wolf's mouth. When I heard the bolt slid with a signaling click I held my breath. Everyone looked expectantly at me while I lifted the lid. When it was fully open I was grinning as wide as I could.

Inside I saw a single earring that was a, again, a wolf's head with a small ring hanging from its mouth like a door knocker, a bracelet that had wolves running around it, and a black drawstring bag. My mouth was on the floor as I pulled the accessories out. I put in the earring and slipped on the bracelet. Yuffie leaned over and looked at them, snatching the wrist with the accessory on it and examining the animals carved on it. I shook my head and reached for the sack with the other. It was slightly larger than my hand and the string was tightly pulled. I looked at Cloud and arched an eyebrow. He shook his head and sighed, looking at Yuffie.

"Yuff, do you know what's in the bag?" I asked her as she shook her head quickly.

"Nope, I have no idea whatsoever, why?" Yuffie asked, as just shook my head also and shrugged.

"No idea." I said, taking my hand back from her. I looked around the room and went to open the bag. I hesitated slightly, what was in this? I rolled some thoughts around but, none seemed that it would suffice. I shrugged, taking my fingers and pulling at the lip of the pouch. I looked in and saw nothing but, a dark black hole. I reached my hand in cautiously. I felt around before I brushed my hand against something. I jerked my hand out of the bag and looked around at everyone staring at me. I gave a sheepish smile and reached back in, wrapping my hand around the vertical line and giving a pull. My hand shot out of the small bag, I expected it to be stuck in there. I gasped as a grip of a sword came out, along with the cross guard.

My eyes practically popped out of my head! I continued to pull until the chape of the sheath was out of the sack. I turned to look at Cloud.

"I…" I started to talk but, the words died in my throat and my voice box was apparently going on a short vacation. Cloud grinned, which was a rare sight to see, pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into his chest. I grinned and hugged back. Cloud let me go and I was still grinning as I looked at the black scabbard tipped with silver. I glanced at the man next to me who nodded as I unsheathed the weapon. The blade gleamed in the light as I ran my hand down the black fuller which was engraved with five silver wolves running down to the fobile. I looked up at the pommel to see a wolf's head with bright blue eyes. They looked like my eyes, I remembered that a year ago they were gray but, now they were bright blue. It was so strange to me.

"Thanks Cloud." I say, giving him another hug after sheathing the sword.

"There's still more." The blonde stated, handing me the bag back as I arched one of my eyebrows. I nodded and reached back in. Immediately I felt the handle of something else. I gripped it and pulled, feeling unbelievable weight strain my arm. My eyes widened as I pushed my other arm and continued to lift the unknown mass.

Cloud laughed and plunged his hand in and helped me raise it out of the small bag. I stared at the blonde, it was amazing. A buster sword sat in my lap. It looked like Cloud's; I turned and locked eyes with him. I stood; gripping it in both hands I slashed it, making an X in the air. I looked at Cloud in awe. He came up behind me and smiled. I arched an eyebrow at him as he pulled my jacket off and slipped a halter across my chest. He quietly pressed the flat of the blade against of my back before pulling away. I smiled as I turned to see the grip and wolf head pommel sticking out.

I looked at him with wide eyes, pulling the guy into a hug with a grin slapped onto my face. He returned it before standing and picking up the first sword. I arched an eyebrow at him as I stood also. Cloud tossed it to me as I quickly caught the gift.

"Try them out." He said as I looked at everyone who nodded and walked to the other side of the room, Cid protecting his precious monitor. I nodded and strapped the scabbard to my waist, unsheathing the combination sword afterwards. I looked at the grip and my brows furrowed. The grip of the sword had a hand guard like a rapier. It was intricately forged with of course three more wolves running in what looked like waves of water crashing onto something.

"Hey Cloud why does it have a hand guard?" I asked as I gripped the handle, the extra metal slipping over my hand.

"It'll help you, trust me." The chocobo head stated, pulling out his buster sword.

"Ready?" He asked as I nodded, going into my battle stance as Cloud did his.

"No! You are not doing this in my house!" Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and running between us as everyone laughed.

"Awe man, please Merlin!" I begged as everyone laughed or chuckled as Merlin shook his head.

"No! Go outside and brawl!" My teacher commanded as I sighed and nodded, Cloud smirked. I looked at him and took off out the door as he ran after me.


	11. What Do You Mean?

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry it's been so long since I posted but, I've been moving around and hoping on planes and that kind of crap that and school is almost back in session so I had to get ready for that! UGH! AND, I've been busy with a ton of other stuff so I apologize and I'll be posting regularly as possible! That's about it and again I'm really sorry! **

"Ah!" I exclaimed as Cloud ran after me, slashing recklessly with his sword. I turned to do a series of parries and quickly rolled away. I jumped up as Cloud brought his sword down on me as I blocked, forcing me to kneel under the pressure.

"Oh come on Alexis. We both know you can do better." Cloud teased lightly as I smirked and nodded.

"OK but, you asked for it Chocobo butt." I said warningly, taking the sword and turning it so that the point was leading down to the cement with the edge now towards me. The buster sword slid down like it was a ramp and struck the ground with a loud crack as I flipped back, the edge of the blade's tip barley above the ground. I brought my sword up only to be parried and pushed back. I quickly recovered and flipped over him, using the blade like a spike. Again Cloud simply batted me away with an upward slash to the other side of the 'field'.

I growled and lunged but, to the side and turned, sweeping my feet under him. Cloud smirked and jumped over. I brought myself to stand on one hand, the blonde went to chop my hand off but, I pushed forward so that I landed in the same direction the attack had come from. I went high into the air and a few feet away to land on my knee, one hand placed on the ground in front of me. My head shot up and I looked forward to see his shadow, ready to slash at my back.

"That's not honorable Cloud." I teased, reaching my sword back to block him. I lurched forward at the force of his attack. He really wasn't holding back as much this time. My eyes grew wide and I rolled forward, flipping the sword so that I was gripping the guard instead. Taking it I swung it around so that the buster was knocked over Cloud's spiky head though still in his firm grip. I took my opportunity and rolled forward and away from him before he could recover and attack. I popped back up and turned to face him, readjusting so the grip was in my hand properly and not on the hand guard.

"Yeah Go Alexis, use the boots!" Yuffie cheered on the sidelines, jumping up and down while pumping her fists in the air, one after another. I looked over at her and nodded, though not understanding the last part of what she said. Before I could figure it out though Cloud was running toward me, posing to run me threw. My eyes went wide and did the unexpected, I ran towards him. My body was screaming at me to stop and think about this as I closed the distance. I grinned and lowered my sword to an angle so that the forte was with the bottom of Cloud's blade and the point was heading towards the cement. When I was about six inches away I saw Cloud hesitate for a split second but, it was enough for me to know.

I let myself slip down so that my back was parallel with the ground. I let my sword lie above me in a form of defense. I suddenly started to slide forward. My eyes went wide as I picked up speed and went under him. I smirked, quickly pulling out my own buster sword and reached out; stabbing the blade into a crevice where four of the cement blocks met and swung around, seeing that a set of wheels had come out of the bottom. I grinned and kept going for a few more times before releasing it and gliding to Cloud.

"I knew she could do it!" I heard Yuffie shout as Cloud's and my blades connected, sparks shooting off them to die and litter the ground around us. I frowned as Cloud shoved me away with his sword, sending me flying back and rolling backwards back to my buster sword. I growled and grabbed the grip, jolting me to a sudden stop, hurting my arm ever so slightly. I connected eyes with him as the blonde began to charge me. Pulling the buster sword from the ground, I sheathed my long sword quickly as he closed the distance between us once more. My eyes traced his movements, calculating how much time I had before he would be in front of me. It didn't look like I had a lot either.

I ran a few feet ahead as we both drew closer. Taking the buster sword, I planted it into the ground but, not embedding it. I quickly used the momentum and pole-vaulted onto Cloud's shoulder. He looked at me and smirked as I balled my fist. Jumping off him I flipped behind so that we were back to back, crouching down onto the cold ground as I went to knock his legs out from under him. Cloud just shook his head and caught my leg, swinging me up so that we were face to face now.

I reeled my fist back, ready to give him a black eye. He simply enclosed his other hand around it, I smiled. Quickly, I twisted it around the back of his neck and to his extended arm. My hand swiftly landed a blow to the arm holding me up as his other one returned to his side. The quiet blonde dropped my ankle, just as I planned. We both smirked before I grabbed onto Cloud's arm and swung myself back under him. He growled and went to turn around. I grinned and jumped on his back, my legs and arms wrapped around him tightly like a hug. I heard the buster sword drop as Cloud began to flail.

"Get off!" He exclaimed, trying to reach around to push me off. I giggled and shook my head.

"No!" I exclaimed, as the audience laughed at the pair of us. Cloud finally got a hold of me and pulled me around so that I was facing him. I grinned and tried to hug him but, he quickly held me further away by the back of my jacket that was supposed to go to my waist was now around my shoulder blades.

"Are we done now?" I asked, smiling at him as Cloud smiled and nodded. I grinned and began to struggle in his grip that he had on my jacket and shirt. He dropped me onto the ground in a heap. I coughed and glared up at him.

"Thanks for letting a girl down gently Cloud." I said, sarcasm soaking my words to their bone.

"Anytime," He said before reaching a hand down to me. I grinned and took it as he hauled me up to my feet again. I looked down to see that the wheels were gone. I picked up one of my feet and looked at the bottom; there was no sign of ever having the inline wheels.

"Way to go Alexis!" Yuff exclaimed, jumping over and crushing me in a bone cracking embrace. I wiggled around in her arms as I tried to get my own free which were trapped to my sides.

"Thanks." I rasped as I started kicking my feet that were now off the ground becomes Yuff's extreme hug.

"Yuff…can't….breath!" I gasped, trying to worm my way out of her arms. She let go of me and I stood doubled over for a few minutes, trying to regain and refill my crushed lungs.

"Thanks." I said again breathlessly, straightening up and looking at Cid, Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Merlin, and Leon. I grinned and began to laugh. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, exchange some glances with each other and began to laugh. Even Leon and Cloud chuckled.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed, jumping around like an idiot. Cid looked at everyone else and smirked at me.

"Well why are we the best?" He questioned me, making me stop and cup my chin in my hand.

"Because you're my family, you guys are told me the truth about Leon and how he was my brother. You let me stay with you; you let me do so many things." I said everyone's eyes softening as I spoke.

"You guys helped me with discovering who I really was." I stated, Cloud gave a sadistic smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled when my other shoulder connected with his chest in a brotherly hug.

"Aw!" Yuffie exclaimed, hugging Cid and Aerith in the same bone crushing hug that she had given me a little while ago. Leon and Merlin cast sad looks in my direction as I hugged Cloud back.

"Oh that reminds me!" I shouted jumping into the middle of everyone who eyes all shone with curiosity as I bounced around before finally deciding on what I was going to say.

"Why did everyone's gifts have a wolf on it or the letters A.S?" I asked as everyone quickly exchanged looks with one another. Cid scoffed one of his shoes against the ground, Aerith fiddled with her thumbs, Yuffie clasped her hands behind her back with her head bowed, and the others stayed the same.

"What?" I asked, noticing the sudden mood change from the life of partying to doom's day gloom. Merlin walked towards me as Cloud released my shoulders and stepped back. Merlin placed his hands on my shoulders where Cloud's arm had been seconds before.

"Alexis. We haven't been entirely honest." Merlin stated, his large eyes gleaming with a sad aura. Everyone else seemed to have the same feelings. I began to worry, what just happened? I turned to look at Leon who had his eyes on the ground, though he still had his regular arm crossed pose.

"What…do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, standing stock still. No one spoke for a moment. All I asked was about the wolves and letters. I didn't really see what they couldn't be 'entirely honest' with.

"I'm not your brother." Leon stated, walking away to the Postern. I looked after him. I looked around at everybody. I guess my eyes gave away how I felt: scared.


	12. Can't Stop Crashing

"What?" I breathed, looking at the sky. It was clear, unlike down here in my mind. Merlin let go of me as I stood there, shaking. Leon wasn't my brother? Than why did they tell me that I was? Yuffie saw me and quickly ran up to me, pulling me into a comforting hug as I placed on her shoulder, my eyes no long shocked or confused just blank. They were sad but, not truly. I don't know why but, it didn't seem like that bad. I guess I knew that…it wasn't true. All along I guess I knew. Aerith walked up and tried to sooth me though I was fine.

"Are you OK?" Aerith asked after a few moments. I pulled away from Yuffie and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." I said, looking around before giving a small smile.

"I'm going to go lay down. I'm really tired." I stated, walking into Merlin's house. I gently shut the door behind me. Leaning against it I lowered one of the squares in the ceiling and slowly walked onto it before having it take me up like an elevator. I stepped off it and slouched, dragging myself over to the chest. I opened it and pulled out my pajamas before slipping out of my new attire. I sighed when I looked at my pajamas, it was a black sports bra with a silver wolf head on the left side of my chest, and silver shorts with a black stripe going down the side of each leg. I sighed again and slipped them on. I lied on the bed. I faced the wall, looking at the cracks and crevices. My fingers followed each imperfection and before I knew it I was asleep.

I opened my eyes for the third time. I had imprisoned myself for four days in my upstairs room. I wandered around aimlessly for the entire time, snacking on candy bars that I had snatched from Cid every now and then, and casting meaningless spells that put some burn marks on the ceiling. I walked around thinking and replaying the scene that had happened at my first birthday party. All I did was rearrange my new sword

_They never did tell me about the wolves and the A.S,_ I thought to myself as I turned over to get up. Without thinking I stood up, walked over to the square and lowered it into the main part of Merlin's House. Merlin, Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie all stood there looking rather sad.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, placing one hand on my hip as I walked to the center of the room. Yuffie's head shot from the ground and her eyes sparkled.

"Alexis!" She screamed, tackling my into a bone shattering, organ squashing, blood stopping hug and none of them felt good.

"What?" I asked as she released me from one of her many deadly and dangerous hugs. She looked at me with concern as Cid turned from working on Claymore and looked at the two of us.

"Are you OK?" Aerith asked after a moment. I nodded, one of my eyebrows making an arch above my eye. I looked at Yuffie and Aerith expectantly. It was there turn to say 'what'.

"OK spill it. What's with the wolves and the S?" I asked, leaning against one of the walls in the room and looking at the two girls. They exchanged glances before turning to face me.

"Well Alexis you see…" Aerith began. Merlin's door opened to reveal Cloud. He looked at Cid who jutted his chin in our direction. The chocobo butthead blonde nodded and walked over to us.

"Aerith…I think I should tell her." Cloud said as the others nodded. Yuffie and Aerith both nodded and walked over to Cid, pretending to not be paying attention to our conversation.

"Alexis, the reason that there was a wolves and the A.S. is because…don't be mad OK?" He asked, beating around the bush which was unlike him.

"Yeah, I won't." I promise holding up a pinky that Cloud intertwined and locked with his. He nodded in satisfaction as we broke our fingers apart. He let out a quick sigh as I stood there waiting for what he had to say. He looked down at the ground.

"Alexis, Leon isn't your brother because I am." Cloud said, his head raising back up to face me. I looked at him in shock. Inside my brain was scattered with some many emotions. I was happy that Cloud was my brother, betrayed that no one told me before, confused as to why he never told me before now, and sad that they lead me to believe Leon was.

I grinned up at him, launching into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Cloud stood there shocked as he hugged me back. I giggled as my head rested on his shoulder. Yuffie and Aerith watched with big puppy eyes as they conversed silently about 'how cute we were'. Cid rolled his eyes and stood up, walking up to the two of us. I waved a little at him and he just smirked and patted my head.

"Well now that that's over can we please get some cake or something I'm starving?" Yuffie and I exclaimed as Cloud chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"Whatever you want sis, whatever you want." Cloud mumbled as he put me down on the ground. We all smiled at each other. Suddenly the ground under us shook violently as a gut-wrenching crunching sound. Everyone in the room exchanged glances with one another as more crashes and smashing echoes filled the Borough. Yuffie ran out of the house before turning and running back in.

"Hey guys you won't believe who's here!" Yuff exclaimed, waving us all to the door. Cloud and I smiled, his arm around my shoulders we walked out to see the weirdest thing ever.

"Hey Cid, can you fix this?" I heard a voice say as the Borough was filled with smoke and dust. Cid scratched the back of his head as he tried to see through the debris that littered the ground now. Some of the cobblestones were uprooted and laid, face down on the cement. One of the walls that shielded the little area had a top knocked out, the rubble piling at the base of the wall in a heap of broken bricks that I knew we would have to repair.

"Depends, what's damaged?" Cid asked, cupping his chin in his hand. Me and my new brother exchanged glances before looking back into the rising fog of smoke and dirt.

"Uh…everything I guess." The voice said as Cid shook his head in disdain. Yuffie grinned at me as I arched as eyebrow at her. I watched as three silhouettes began to form in the still rising smog.

"I can't believe you crashed the gummi!" One of the figures quacked, hitting the one in the middle with what looked like a decorated stick. The middle one cowered and tried to protect themselves with their hands as the other continued to assault him with the stick.

"Hey Donald do ya think you can give him a break?" The last shape asked, trying to pull the one in the middle away from the other.

"No because he crashed the ship!" It shouted, though it sounded kind of weird, almost nasally. I cocked my head to the side. I know those voices from somewhere. I thought for a moment while the unnatural fog in the air that that crash landing had caused died down. My eyes widened as I quickly looked down at myself. I never put real clothes on, besides my pajamas. I snapped my fingers and the attire I had worn at the party returned to my body as if they were brand new. Cloud looked down at me and I gave him a sheepish smile as he shook his head with a smirk on his face.

When I turned back to the mess I saw everything clearly. A gummi ship lying in the middle of the Borough, it wasn't a pretty sight and I suddenly turned to see my own gummi a few feet away. I growled when I saw that a pile of rubble was covering the main part of my new ship. I could only faintly see the wolf imprinted on the side and the two red side ships that ran with it. When I got my hands on whoever crashed the ship I was going to straggle them. I looked at Cid who was inspecting the two vessels thoroughly as everyone stood around the trio that had just plummeted here. When I turned to look at them my heart nearly stopped.

"Sora," I whispered as I watched a boy and duck shouting and yelling at each other about the damaged ship that was obviously going nowhere anytime soon. I looked at Yuffie who grinned evilly at me. I arched an eyebrow at her as she pulled me back into Merlin's before telling me what was going on.

"I'm curious about something." Yuffie stated as we stood in the middle of the room, the monitor lighting it in a mint green haze.

"What?" I asked as I leaned against the door nonchalantly. Yuff smiled, making me think she was up to the craziest thing ever or the evilest.

"I wonder if Sora has a crush or will have a crush on you." She said thoughtfully, looking at me from the corner of her eyes as I just shook my head with a smirk on it.

"I highly doubt that girl." I said, pushing off the door to open it. Yuffie pulled me away by my shoulders and spun me around to look at her.

"Why wouldn't he?" She asked as I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Well for starters he probably doesn't remember me." I countered, looking smugly at her.

"I bet he does. Even if he doesn't I still think he would like you. You're nice, got a great senesce of humor, smart, devious, plus you have filled out quite a bit since the last time he's seen you. You're not the same flat girl that I met a year ago." She explained, counting on her fingers as she listed the things. I smiled sheepishly and pushed her playfully when she said the last thing.

"Oh and you're a great fighter." Yuff exclaimed as I tried to hide a grin. It felt good hearing those things even if I didn't think I was.

"And that's only scratching the surface." Yuffie shouted, I shook my head and hugged her.

"Thanks Yuff. Let's get out there and see if he remembers me K?" I suggested turning and opening the door and walking out. Yuffie grinned and bounced after me as we walked out. Sora and Donald were facing away from each other, both of their arms crossed over their chest while Goofy was standing in the middle trying to solve the issue. I looked at Yuffie who nodded. I smiled at her and walked over to the trio.

"Hey Sora," I said casually like it was everyday I saw someone that I hadn't had contact with for about a year. The spiky haired brunette looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

He had certainly changed. His eyes seemed brighter, holding a new joy bigger than the last. Sora had grown too, he was taller than me by a few centimeters and he had 'filled out' too as Yuff had put it. His clothes had also changed to a dark navy blue, black pants, shirt, and jacket that were lined and striped with white and yellow with a red shirt and dark fingerless gloves. Apparently he was taking in the changes that I had gone through like I had him.

"It's been awhile." I said offhandedly as Goofy smiled at me. I grinned at the team and waved.

"Well gosh! It's Alexis!" Goofy exclaimed, picking me up in a friendly hug as Sora and Donald watched us. I smiled and hugged Goof back.

"It's nice to see you Goofy!" I say, pulling away and looking at Donald who just huffed and looked away. I arched an eyebrow at him and looked at the others. Goofy shrugged and Sora just stood there. I cocked my head to the side and flicked Sora in the forehead, just like the first time we met a year ago.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, I guess his voice had changed too over the time period we didn't see each other. I giggled as he looked at me, rubbing in between in eyes where my finger landed him one.

"Hi Sora," I said as he removed his hand from his face and turned to me. He grinned at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Alexis," He said into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I mentally sighed in relief that he remembered who I was. Well Goofy did say who I was. I rolled over if he really did remember me or not as the hug continued.

"So how has life been treating the Keyblade Master?" I asked as we pulled away from each other. He grinned at me and gave two thumbs up while I giggled. Same old Sora, well older Sora in this case.

"Good, except for two things." Sora stated as I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't find Riku and you never game me that torn page." He exclaimed, smiling at the last part as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm sorry I can only help you with one of those things." I stated as the blue eyed boy looked at me expectantly.

"Which one can you help with?" Sora asked as I grinned, poking his chest.

"I can help you find Riku! I don't know where he is but, I can still help!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down while he smiled and shook his head. I heard someone chuckle and turned to see my bro standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"I take it you already know my sister." Cloud said, patting my head as I swatted his hand away. Sora stared at me in utter shock as so did the other two. I laughed and my blonde brother chuckled lowly. Everyone began to gather around the strange, world jumping trio.

"What about the torn page?" Sora asked as I thought for a moment. What did I do with that piece of freaking paper? I stood there for a moment, everyone's eyes on me as I tried to recall where I had hid the stupid thing. My eyes lit up as I recollected where it was and took off inside.

"Hey wait for me!" Sora shouted trailing behind as I quickly lowered the square of ceiling. I looked behind my shoulder to see him and smirked, stepping on the piece and raising it up back into place. The spiky haired boy jumped up. I looked down as I felt myself lurching to the side. I quickly looked towards it and saw Sora gripping the edge of it. I pursed my lips and crouched down and looked over the side. The brunette looked up and locked eyes with me and smiled. I grinned back and poked him in the forehead repeatedly. He swatted my hand away with one of his own, pushing himself partially onto the square.

"Can I come up?" Sora asked, looking up at me. I cupped my chin in my hand, pretending to be deep in thought. My lips pursed as I examined the boy whose leg was dangling off the edge as the rest was resting on the platform with me.

"Nah," I said, trying to push him off as I commanded the chunk to begin to rise once more. Sora grinned and gripped my wrists in his hand as the piece of ceiling continued to rise into place. I never realized how slow this thing was so slow.

"You're not getting away this time." The brunette stated as we jolted into the next room, my room. I grinned at him and crouched down, sweeping my leg across the floor and knocking him over. Sora yelped and released me as he went down onto the wooden floor. I grinned and quickly stood from my position, walking over to him I looked down at his dazed expression.

"I think I just did Sora." I taunted as the Keyblade Wielder grabbed my ankle. I simply jumped over his outstretched hand and twirled away. Sora groaned, laying flat on his back as I giggled.

"Awe is Spiky to sleepy to find the page?" I asked teasingly. I felt something wrap around my leg, quickly looking down I saw a smirking boy with a hand around my ankle. My eyes widened as he pulled, causing me to topple down next to him.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. How are you feeling?" Sora asked as I propped myself onto my elbows and glared at him in a playful manner. It was good to have him back.

"Splendid, now what were you originally doing here?" I asked as I stood, reaching a hand down to the smiling boy. He grasped it and rose from the wood flooring with my help.

"I came because last time I was here Leon said that he needed our help. So now that we're not busy and since it hasn't gotten better…we're back!" Sora exclaimed as I smiled at him. It suddenly faltered as I turned to look at him. This was the first time he was here since last year, wasn't it?

"What do you mean?" I questioned, readjusting my gloves as I looked at Sora with a bored yet curious expression. His deep blue eyes whipped over to me from one of the bookshelves next to us.

"You didn't know? I came here a while ago." The brunette said, one of his eyebrows arched. I shook my head, my lips pursed deep in thought. I had left to visit some other worlds but, I wasn't gone that long…was I? I stood deep in thought for a moment. Where was I? My eyes seemed to zoom back into focus to be greeted by a pair of sparkling blue ones. I gave a small scream and jumped back. Sora smiled and clasped his hands behind his head, laughing at my startled expression.

"Don't do that or you won't get that page." I teased, jabbing his chest with my finger. He grinned and shrugged, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Sorry." Sora said as I giggled, walking over to the book case he was looking at earlier and grabbing a leather-bound book from it. Flipping through the yellowed pages I saw what I was looking for. Plucking it out of the many papers I turned on my heel. The only thing that I saw was the Keyblade Master who was standing only a few inches from me. I jumped back and into the bookshelf, the breath being knocked out of me by a few pieces that hit my back just right.

"Holy crap, don't do that you'll give me a heart attack!" I rasped, my palm pressed against my chest, trying to calm my over beating heart. Sora chuckled sheepishly before grabbing one of my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry didn't mean too." Sora said, as I hugged him back. I laughed and pulled away. I smiled at him and I saw something that surprised me, he was blushing. I arched an eyebrow but, dropped it. Shaking my head I held the page out to him. Sora's eyes drifted down to it and he smiled, grabbing me into a hug again.

"Thanks." The Key blade Master said, tucking it away in one of his pockets. He gave me his traditional goofy grins and I couldn't help but, realize how much I missed him.


	13. They're Coming

"Sora, we got to go to the Postern" We both whipped around to see the impatient wizard. Donald looked ready to run a mile and back. My head cocked to the side, why did he have to go there? Suddenly my brother appeared behind him. Cloud had a sad look on his face which I didn't like at all. I've seen him angered, happy, and monotone but, never saddened.

"We have to get ready sis, they might…" He trailed off, looking at the ground and I suddenly understood. I nodded, turning to Sora I gave a smile. He looked as confused as I had been a second ago.

"See ya later!" I laughed, running across the room to the little square that takes us to the ground floor. The blonde boy walked past the duck and next to me. I smiled at the two people of the team. I gave a small wave before disappearing under the floorboards, leaving a duck and a boy in my room. I hope they don't destroy anything.

I jumped off the block and quickly ran over to my buster sword which was leaning next to my brother's by the monitor. I tossed my jacket-which had been on the pommel of the weapon-to the ground and connected the grip with the magnet that Cloud had put on. I think it made sense; it would have been a pain to sheath it after all. Grabbing the long sword and tying it to the belt Aerith gave me. Turning to my brother and receiving the nod I was hoping for, I ran out the door and to the Crystal Fissure. I knew it was stupid to leave without Cloud but, I didn't want to wait forever…not that he would've but, anyway.

I sighed as I ran to the center of town. No one was at the Accessory Shop, or the Items Shop. I quickly scanned the area for any heartless or nobodies and found myself empty handed. I knew my brother would want me to stay here and stand guard so that the town wasn't destroyed but, I didn't think it mattered much if no one was left to protect. I sighed again and took off to my main destination. I didn't have to think, only run, and fight. I smiled as I ran past stone walls and building to the Bailey. I stopped a one of the windows and peered out of them to the valley bellow. My eyes went wide at one I saw. I couldn't believe at this exact moment they were going to attack. This was ridiculous! I growled to myself as I watched the nobodies shift like waves of water, there multitudes a little concerning. I shook it off and kept moving. Running down the steps I ran past a copper machine.

_BOOM!_ I jumped. Startled I turned to see two Morning Stars shaking off impact with some of Shadows coming up from the ground. I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to fight these guys, they weren't challenging enough. Pulling out both swords I ground my teeth together before, lunging at one of the green spike balls. Batting it away with one swipe of the buster sword and sending it into one of the cold walls. The Shadows silently morphed back into the ground with splotches of black noting where they are.

I whipped around and stabbed the Morning Star where the heartless tattoo was with the long sword. I smiled and pulled my blade out. I felt a pain in my back as I turned to see that the other one had recovered. I groaned and quickly straightened up and ran towards my attacker. Sliding so that I was behind it, I shoved the buster sword underneath it and quickly stepped on the grip. Using it as a powerful teeter-totter, it flung into the air. I smiled and jumped after it as it came back down, I hovered above it before bring the other sword down and smashing it against the heartless, forcing it into the ground and to create a crater that was rather small. I guess it wasn't a Morning Star but, I think it's a Fallen Star now.

I turned to see a black figure with bright yellow eyes looking at me. I cocked my head to the side. What was a Shadow doing here? Then it dawned on me, there have been four or five wondering around under the ground. Pulling at the combat boots, I released four shurikens from the interior and smirked, holding one of four ninja projectiles between each of my fingers. I grinned wolfishly as the rest appeared, four shadows lined up, posed to attack. I sliced my hand threw the air, sending the volley of shurikens on them. I heard the soft harmony of four thumps as I struck home with each heartless. I smiled and placed my swords back in the sheath or on there magnet. Walking over and pulling the shurikens from there black bodies, I thought about what might be going on at the Postern.

I shook my head and kept moving. I visited the Postern often and learned some new tricks with computers but, I decided to stay away after almost shutting it down because of hitting random buttons. I found the right one to stop it but, I was still curious what would happen if I hadn't done anything. The thought burned in the back of my mind as I walked into the now changed area. Dark walls stood high on either side of me with beautiful crystals protruding from them. I sighed as I squeezed through giant gemstones that stretched out in every direction like fingers. I sighed and pretend to wipe some sweat off my brow as I turned to the edge.

I leaned over and was astonished by the scene. It was much more threatening up close then up at the Bailey. I sucked in a breath as I took in all the strange shells called Nobodies. I never once thought that so many existed in a single valley. Waves of silver and specks of brown rolled along with each other. Didn't they feel crowded? Did they even feel? Organization IIIX didn't have hearts but, could they feel touch and sense things? I sighed and sat on the rocky ground, looking over the mass sea of enemies. I pursed my lips as I kept my hand on the grip of the buster sword while I fingered the pommel of the sheathed long sword. This was going to be tough. After a few minutes of resting and mental preparation I sighed and picked myself up with the help of my blade and looked out towards the castle in the center. Hoisting the weapon's tip from the dirt I turned with the blade resting against my shoulder and let the point get some air as I strolled down one of the open tunnels and to a fight that I had to pick for myself.

As soon as I walked out of the fissure and into open light I was surrounded by five knight-like Nobodies. I arched an eyebrow at them, as if they were robbers trying to steal a purse from a bodybuilder that was fully loaded. I cocked my head to each side, cracking my neck. Quickly I took turns pushing my knuckles into an open palm till all of them were popped. I grinned and crouched down, both hands gripping the overlarge weapon. Immediately afterwards they leapt at me with their swords outstretched to run threw my heart. I frowned and flipped back, letting the tip of the blade drag across the terrain. I huffed in frustration. I didn't want to make this last long.


	14. A Wasted Attempt

I lunged forward, running into another Samurai with our swords connecting and the sparks flying off in every direction. I growled and shoved it back, it apparently had the same idea and I was pushed back slightly. A glint in my eyes appeared as I stopped and looked directly at the monstrosity. Holding my sword directly in front of me I saw that it had done the same. _So the duel has begun._ I thought to myself. I lunged; running right threw its head. I smiled ruefully and flipped back, letting its friend look at their fallen comrade. Growing impatient, I slashed two of them clean threw with a single horizontal move, leaving the one left. I ran towards me, cutting threw the air wildly as I struggled to find an opportunity to land a blow.

The katana in its hand whistled as I kept stepping back. The wind wisped around my arms as the Nobody tried to slice my torso into two. I sighed in frustration as it deflected one of my attempts to strike it. Sparks shot off our blades as the friction grew. I shoved it back, sending it across to the other side of the stone 'battlefield'. Its eyes flashed dangerously, diving forward and forcing me back. A breeze behind me ruffled my hair. I turned to see, suddenly feeling a cool line across the small of my back. I hissed as it started to brutally sting.

I jabbed my buster sword forward, skewering the previous opponent. I faced the new threat with a killer look. My eyes grew wide as I looked at what was in front of me. It was tall with broad shoulders that stood out under its covering, a black hole that was the face as far as I could see, with its arms crossed over its chest. My heartbeat pulsed into my ears as I stared at the Nobody. I watched it as its arms began to untangle and reached for its hood. As it fell back I was already trying to figure out how to take him down. Silver-blue hair tumbled down his shoulders that framed a face that showed its disdain bluntly with a scar shaped like an X between dark burning eyes that seemed as though they were trying to stab me.

"Hmm, so you are Alexis," He said, his voice low as I stood posed to attack. His eyes scanned me from head to toe like I was some experiment. "Pathetic." My lips pursed as my eyes turned to slits.

"And you're a coward. Now that we got some of the facts straight, who are you?" I questioned, stepping sideways towards a more open area. The man chuckled darkly before placing a hand to where his heart should have been.

"I am Saix." The man with blue hair explained, his amber eyes dancing with amusement. I narrowed mine even further. Suddenly he shifted his gaze to a cliff where three familiar figures were. A menacing chuckle rumbled from his throat. Saix turned to me before stretching out a hand. I watched as a dark hole appeared in front of his hand. My eyes widened as he stepped into the portal and disappeared. I darted forward, sword outstretched for the rip. As soon as the tip was only centimeters away…it vanished and my blade and I were left there, stunned.

The skin on my palm scraped against the ruble that littered the ground as I skidded past the cliff. I had seen the three fighting when Saix appeared out of no where with two nobodies beside him. It had shocked me, confused me and now…hurt me. I couldn't help but, think that if I had gotten rid of him he wouldn't be in front of Sora and the others. My combat booted footsteps thundered in my ears as I ran towards them.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora exclaimed as I dashed forward. Kairi, the girl that hated me the first time she saw me. That was a good day. Kairi had been transported to Traverse Town and when I walked into the small house in the Second District I had seen the annoying girl. I hadn't seen Sora but, after the tiff we were in I guess he had come about five minutes after I left. I laughed about it know but, hearing here name angered me. Didn't Sora know that she wasn't right for him? I guess it didn't matter, it's not my decision.

I missed something that Saix had said; all that I knew was that he could see me. The blue eyed boy turned and looked at me as I stood with my buster sword gripped firmly in both of my hands.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" He asked as I blew a strip of blonde hair out of my face.

"Helping you guys," I said, glaring at the Organization XIII member. Saix smirked at me as I sneered in return. Man this guy was annoying and he knew it too.

"Pleasure to see you again, though it was only a few minutes ago. All the pleasure is still there." The blue haired nobody said with a dangerous look in his eyes, almost mocking.

"Shut up…" I growled, my eyes burning with fury from Saix's antagonizing. The gang looked between me and the member. They seemed confused at the little small talk that we had been sharing rather unwillingly on my part. Saix chuckled darkly, his face staying the same expressionless mask. Sora turned serious and rounded on Saix who still had his two puny Nobody guards next to him.

"Give Kairi back!" The Keyblade Wielder demanded. Saix arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why? What would you do?" The other man asked, smirking ever so slightly. Sora's face fell; he looked over his shoulder at Donald, Goofy and me before looking back at Saix. I strode forward knowing Sora was about to do something extremely stupid. Sora began to lower himself onto one knee. Knowing what he was doing I gripped his shoulder, stopping him from surrendering to Saix. Sora's eyes looked up and into mine. Confusion twisted and twirled in the blue irises as I looked at him with my own gaze. I slowly lifted my head to look at the awaiting Nobody. Stepping away from the boys I gave a small smile to them. I turned to the Organization member and sighed.

"I want a trade. Me for Kairi," I stated.

"Don't Alexis. We can-" Sora began before I rounded on my heel to face my concerned friends.

"No Sora. Kairi is important to you; I told you that I would help you get Riku back. Right now I'm helping you get Kairi back." I said leaving no room for discussion. Apparently Sora didn't get it.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't live without knowing you were safe." He exclaimed. Sora's words struck at me like a viper's bite. I looked down, avoiding Sora, Donald, and Goofy's pained eyes as I turned back to Saix, trying my best to hold my head high as I looked at the taller man. Saix looked down at me with a monotone expression that sent my spine rattling.

I exhaled. "Are you going to make the trade or what?" I asked, taking a step closer to the Nobody. My heart raced when I heard a nasty sound. Saix laughed at me evilly, his eyes showing his cruel amusement.

"Now why would I do that?" My eyes widened, and then suddenly turned to slits.

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed, suddenly angered that my attempt to get Sora's friend back was a waste. Saix laughed again, now this guy was ticking me off. It seemed he wasn't going to answer the question.

"That's it!" I shouted, lunging forward to run the irritating Nobody. Saix sighed raising his hand to my sword and I. By the time I was in front of it I saw an orb of black in his hand and I couldn't stop. Then everything went dark.


	15. I Don't Understand

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about not posting recently. I've been busy with school and since I have all Pre AP classes and my History Class is filled with a bunch of projects (one every week). So I'll try to post whenever I can. Thanks for understanding!**

"Alexis?" I heard someone calling my name. It sounded so far though. As if it was an echo. My eyelids were closed though I could still see. I could see the dark walls all around me. I could see, but I couldn't see. It was too dark, there was no light. I heard my name coming from ahead. My feet began to run in that direction. I was lost and my only guide was the person calling my name, calling me to them. I ran faster, my feet hitting the ground with an echo that was their own, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was in a rut.

"What's happening to you?" I stopped, turning from left to right. It had come from another direction. I kept turning, around and around. Voices that I knew came flooding from all around. Whispers, shouts, they were all crammed around me. I was cornered by them as they circled and rotated around me. My mind was reeling as I tried to find a way out. The constant pressure and pounding in my skull caused me to fall onto my knees painfully. I tried to fill my lungs but, the voices were taking all the air I needed.

"Sis, wake up." Cloud, I heard him behind me. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see him. To have my brother say this was just a dream and I wasn't this lost. I needed my brother, I needed my friends, and I needed Sora. All of them were my family and having there voices of distant memories weren't enough. I stopped, my face decorated with rolling beads of cold sweat as I began to listen to what they were saying.

"Why didn't you help us Alexis?" Aerith…?

"You're pathetic." Leon…?

"I thought you were my friend." Yuffie..?

"I can't believe that we let you into our family." Cid…?

"You can't be trusted." My heart sank when I heard that voice. My eyes widened as I looked up to see them all standing in front of me. My lips turned up into a smile of relief. They were here with me. My little flame of hope was quickly doused when I saw the scowls and looks of disgust on there face.

"I can't believe you were a friend." My heart felt like it had popped; it was the same voice as before. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Sora…" I whispered in disbelief. No, it couldn't be that they all hated me. "I don't understand." I whispered, loud enough for the people to hear me. They glared at me, sending my soul up in flames to burn my entire being.

"You left us for the Organization." Sora stated cruelly. His deep blue eyes that used to shine with happiness were now only dense holes of black hate as they locked onto my vulnerable-self. I looked up at him in astonishment, the tears starting to stream down my face as the sweat disappeared.

"I did it for you! You wanted Kairi!" I cried out. They all just stared. I began to rise to my feet. I didn't understand but, this couldn't be right. I didn't join the enemy; I surrendered myself to make him happy because…I love him. Sora said nothing, he only glared at me. I began to run again. I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

Then something happened. My arms slipped through him. A pain flared in my stomach as I twisted and folded in on myself. My eyes drifted to my pain and tears began to fall even faster. The Keyblade, it was covered with blood, my blood. My heartbeat increased as I looked up into Sora's eyes. When my eyes looked into his they weren't the normal blue. They were darker, evil and sinister. I gasped and pulled back, pulling the blade out of my stomach.

"I wouldn't have done that." Sora stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his lips curled in a cruel smile. I pressed my hand against the gash. It wouldn't stop bleeding. I cried out in agony as a blow where the wound was sent me flying back. I coughed into my hand. Revealing a cupful of blood dripping from my mouth, into my hand, and then to the black ground. I began to cough more and more. I wouldn't stop. I looked up as a shadow passed over me. The mysterious Sora that wasn't mine looked down at me.

"You're going to die!" He spat venomously. The bad Sora raised his blade over his head, posed to stab me threw. I cried out as the blade made contact. I didn't feel anything. No one was there. It was just like it was before I had begun my journey in the dark place except I was still bleeding and I still had the harsh memories.

"Alexis!" It was the same voice that called me to my angered friends. I let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto the ground. My elbow was the only thing keeping me up while my other hand pressed against my bleeding torso. Tears blended in with the blood streaked onto my face as I laid there helpless. I was alone, wounded beyond repair, emptied by the ones I loved, and torn apart by the one boy I loved.

"Alexis wake up!" The voice shouted as I exhaled again. I knew that voice. It was kind, warm and familiar. I groaned and rolled onto my back, looking at the open ceiling. White light burst in a bright square and washed over me. I smiled as caring faces came into view. Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Leon, Donald, Daisy, The boys, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Merlin, The princesses, everyone that I had met, everyone I had befriended, everyone I loved.

"Please wake up…" The voice sobbed. I smiled tiredly and gave a small nod to the invisible person.

"Alright Sora, I'll wake up." I murmured, raising my hand up and letting it disappear into the blinding light.


	16. It Still Doesn't Make Sence

My eyes cracked open to see everyone hovering above me. My ears were filled with sobs as the ringing in them finally stopped. I tried to look around the best I could and saw that Saix had vanished. My eyes wondered over to the person next to me. Sora was bent over; his eyes red as streaks of tears passed over his cheeks and landed on mine. I smiled up at him, grabbing one of the spikes on his head weakly and gave a tug. Sora looked down at me, a pained expression still on his face as he looked down at me.

"Hey, Spiky, why the long face?" I asked with a half smile stretched over my lips as his eyes lit up. Suddenly I was being hugged by the hyper-active boy.

"Never do that to me again." He exclaimed softly in my ear. I nodded and he hugged me closer than he ever had. I smiled and hugged him back. Sora let go and smiled down at me.

"OK you love birds let's go already!" Donald quacked loudly. The others laughed and nodded, walking ahead of us. I giggled at Donald's comment and pretended to squish him with my thumb and index finger. Sora laughed with me and picked me up. I began to squirm.

"I think I can walk you know." I stated with my arms crossed over my chest as I looked up at the Keyblade Master. He smiled down at me.

"Oh well you can enjoy a ride then." He stated as he continued to weave us through the Crystal Fissure. I smiled and playfully hit his chest as he pretended to drop me multiple times. Sora pursed his lips in a pout causing me to giggle. He looked down at me with a blank face. His mouth was slightly gapping. We suddenly slowed down and came to a halt. Curious for the sudden stop and expression, I stopped and looked up at him.

Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. Both our eyes were wide when we noticed though neither of us pulled away. In sync our eyelids slid shut like a curtain after a show, though our show kept going. His lips were soft as they moved against mine. I didn't know what to think so…I didn't. I lied in his arms as we kissed. I didn't think anything could break the precious moment. Apparently I was wrong beyond belief.

"Hey guys what's the hold-Oh!" Sora and I quickly pulled apart and whipped our heads up to find Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy all standing as still as a statue. Our cheeks blazed up in a bright red flare as our little act had an audience now.

"We'll just leave you two alone. One more thing Alexis," Yuff stated, grabbing the stunned Donald and Goofy by the back of their collars. I nodded and she smiled at me. "I told you so!" And with that she dragged the rest of Sora's team around the corner. We laughed quietly when we were sure they were gone.

"That was embarrassing." I stated, rubbing the back of my neck shyly. Sora nodded before giving me a quick peck on the cheek I blushed and looked down at my hands that were in my lap.

"Yeah," The Keyblade Master stated, hugging me close to him again before setting me gently onto my feet. A grin suddenly broke over my face. Sora gave me a confused look.

"I guess Yuffie and can be right about some things. Can't she?" I asked, giggling a little in-between. Sora grinned at me. This is how I wanted it to be: Sora and I together. Something suddenly struck me. I slowly stepped back, my happy expression gone as a question began to race behind me eyes: What about Kairi?

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as I began to turn around and walk off after Yuffie and the others. I shrugged, a doom and gloom aura surrounding me as I continued alone. My thoughts dragging my mood down as I began to think it was all just an 'in-the-moment' kind of thing. He must still like Kairi. He doesn't like me. I thought.

"Alexis!" Sora said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to face him. I looked up into his confused and saddened blue eyes.

"Yeah," I asked emotionlessly, looking down at me dirty boots. I need to fix that, I thought as Sora stared down at me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shaking me a little to get me to look back up at him. I did. I shrugged but, Sora knew me too well.

"That's not the problem. Tell me, please. I hate it when you're sad!" He exclaimed, yanking me into a hug once more.

"You love Kairi." I sighed, hugging him back before letting go. Sora stared down at me for a moment, his mouth open in shock. I shook my head a little before turning of my heel and walking towards the Borough. Again, Sora ran up and turned me around. I just kept walking, my eyes welling with tears like in the dream when I was unconscious except, I couldn't be wakened up. This continued till we were at the town square.

"Come on Alexis. Please tell me the real reason." He begged as I passed by him once again. I stopped dead in my tracks; I pivoted and stared at him.

"I am. You love Kairi, Sora. I'm not going to get in between you two." I stated harshly before walking towards Merlin's House. Sora stopped his eyes filled with tears like mine.

"I don't love her Alexis, when will you understand that?" He whispered. A hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Cloud was standing there, staring after me like Sora had been. They stayed like that for awhile.

"She doesn't believe you because she doesn't think she's good enough for you." Cloud stated sadly, looking down at Sora. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud for a moment before looking back where I had been previously.

"Why would she think that?" Sora asked, more to himself than to my brother. The blonde man shrugged before walking off.

"You need to prove to her that she's good enough." Cloud called over his shoulder before disappearing himself. Sora nodded slowly. One question came to his mind though. How was he supposed to do that?

I sighed, sitting against the side of my bed, rolling over the events that just happened. I just had my first kiss, the boy I liked probably doesn't like me back even though he's the one how took the kiss, and I'm bloody exhausted from the dark realm I had entered for some unknown reason.

Why couldn't this all be as simple as swordplay? The only thing you truly needed to know was how to hold a sword and you were set. With love you had to go through to many difficulties and almost every time your found defenseless against the other person. After that they can do anything they want. I sighed; trying to love was the hardest thing to do being compared to an enemy. Though I highly doubt Kairi would be hard to run threw. I quickly wiped the last thought away.

If Sora loved her, then he loved her. There was no way of getting between that or the facts. I just wasn't who he wanted. I sighed, leaning my head back so that it was resting on the top of the mattress. Why was it so hard to be loved? Family was one thing, and even then some of your family couldn't stand you and vice versa but, why couldn't everybody be loved by the person they had feelings for? Why did they always have to fall for someone else, most of all someone you despised with a burning passion of a million suns has to get them? Why was it always the damsel in distress? Why couldn't it be a warrior with no past to recall?

I exhaled and stood up slowly. I didn't feel like eating though I knew that Cloud would make me anyway. That's what brothers were for right? I smirked at the thought of what Cloud would do if he found out that Sora and I had kissed. I let multiple theories run through my head before I shook them out and continued to the bathroom. I shut the door softly, leaning against it slightly before pushing off it and began to strip the dirty clothes off me. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and started the shower to start the wait of it heating up. I turned to the mirror; steam was already collecting around the edges though that wasn't hard to do.

I had no blood streaked over my cheeks like I thought I would. My hair wasn't as tangled either. I blew a blonde streak out of my face as I looked at my image. I had a light tan going from the afternoon training and working on rebuilding Hallow Bastion probably had something to do with it. My hair was still blue-black with the occasional blonde highlight though there was a few more than the last time I had checked. The eyes that were mine were still Mako blue though a ring of amber was bordering the pupil and a few flecks of gold and silver danced in and out of view.

I didn't want to go into how much of a freak I looked in people's eyes compared to Kairi. She had red wine hair that shined with angle blue eyes that sparkled like stars. I was pretty sure there was no competition that she was better. Though, in a fight she was probably not the best option to have for back up for anyone. That was the only area I could see myself beating her in. Besides that I was nothing. A piece of coal compared to a diamond, a rusty dagger compared to an elegant katana, or best yet, a freak compared to a beloved girl. The worst part was she was loved by the boy I loved.

I turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, leaving the towel in a pool of rough material behind me. I let the warm water rush down my body, removing the tension between my muscles though it did nothing for my mind. I quickly cleaned myself up and stepped out. After drying myself off I grabbed the same pajamas that Yuffie had put into my wooden chest a few days before and slipped them on. I looked outside and noticed it was getting dark already.

I jumped onto my bed, the springs squealing under me as I leaned back and looked up at the starry ceiling. It was just like a planetarium, the ceiling always showed exactly where the stars were, as if it was just glass separating me from the night sky. I sighed in content, trying to find a constellation. A knock from the square in the floor made me jump. I watched as it lowered and brought my brother's blonde spiked hair into view.

"Can I come up?" He asked and I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me. I mentally smacked myself for that.

"Sure." I called down, leaning back into my pillow. The cube let my brother up the rest of the way. I smiled at him and lowered the lights so that the stars on the ceiling shone brighter. Cloud looked up at it, admiring the view for a few minutes before walking over to me. I gave a brief glance at was in his hands and grinned. Peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with a little cookie next to it. I sat up, giving my bro some room to sit down. Cloud picked up one of the halves and shoved it into my mouth while I wasn't expecting it.

"You have to be quicker." He teased, taking the other for himself. I pouted before taking the sandwich in my hand and taking a bite from it. I chewed and swallowed and stuck my tongue out at him. Cloud simply returned it and bumped his shoulder against mine. I returned the gesture while plucking the cookie from his grasp. I quickly split it in half and put the blonde's piece on his head. I giggled as he tried to look past his spikes to see where it went. This was how it usually was before I had discovered he was my brother. It all made sense now.

"Hey Cloud," I stated, my smile wavering a little. My brother's eyes immediately picked up on it and turned serious. He swallowed the last bite before turning his full attention on me. "I was thinking of going back to Atlantica for awhile. You know, like a vacation." I stated, taking a bite out of my cookie. Cloud arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you want to have a vacation all of a sudden?" He asked, finally finding his baked good also. I shrugged.

"Just seems like the right time to get away. I mean, the Nobodies in the valley are gone. Maleficent won't be around for awhile because she'll be dealing with the Organization. So, why not relax while we have a chance?" I explained, lying back so my head was only an inch from touching where the wall and my bed made a right angle. Cloud nodded, deep in thought.

"Is it also because of Sora?" He asked, making me wince slightly. Cloud always had the ability to figure out the real reason of something I did. I nodded sadly, earning a sigh from him.

"You know he really likes you." My blond brother stated, putting his hand on my head. I nodded, sitting up and leaning my head against him. Cloud responded by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged simply, not meeting his eye.

"He loves Kairi though." I stated, hanging my head slightly. I thought my brother would be a little uncomfortable on the subject but, of course not. He still had some surprises for me yet. Cloud gave a frustrated sigh.

"He loves you sis. You know he's right outside your window right now, pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to prove it to you." Cloud exclaimed quietly so that his words wouldn't escape through the open window. I stopped as Cloud motioned for me to go take a look for myself. I did.


	17. Up With The Stars

My eyes widened as I pulled away from him and quickly strode to the window. I quickly popped my head out to see Sora walking back and forth, grabbing at the spikes in his hair and muttering things to himself. He looked frustrated and…sad.

"What do I do?" I shouted, covering my face with my hands as I turned and leaned against the windowsill. Cloud stood and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him with large round eyes.

"Give him a chance." He said before giving me a quick hug and disappearing down the square and back to the main floor of Merlin's House. I groaned and sat on the ledge of the window and looked down at the boy. I watched as he kept pacing, pulling wildly at his hair like a small child in a tantrum. I folded my hands and laid them over my knee that was upright and sitting with me on the sill and placed my cheek against them as my eyes followed his every move.

I giggled lightly as Sora tripped over an invisible tree root and fell onto his face. I heard him sigh and roll onto his back, catching sight of me. He smiled and I quickly looked away. A blush dusted my cheeks as I tried to not look out into the night but, at the wall across the room. A tap on my shoulder made me turn my head. A boy with brown spiked hair and dazzling blue eyes floated at my window. My eyes widened as it registered that Sora flying…outside my window.

"Hey Alexis," He whispered softly yet loud enough for me to hear him. I gave a shy smile.

"Hey…Sora," I replied looking down at my hands, not meeting his eyes. My blush darkened when I saw what I was wearing but, to my relief Sora didn't seem to notice my attire. I felt a hand under my chin and let it turn me to face the Keyblade Wielder. I still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Alexis, why can't you look at me?" He asked softly, his breath tickling my lips. My eyes shot up to see how close we were. There was hardly an inch between us. I looked back down but, Sora followed lowering himself so that I was forced to look at him.

"Alexis?" He asked, quietly rising back up so that we were in the same position as before.

"Yes?" I asked meekly, barely meeting his blue eyes. Sora gave a small smile and moved a little closer. His breath washed over my face in small waves, while mine was hitched in my throat.

"I love you." He whispered before crushing his lips to mine. I squeaked in surprise but, found myself kissing back. Why was he doing this if he liked Kairi? Sora gave a small smile against my lips, slipping his arms around my waist. I let my eyes slide shut and just enjoyed the moment because I knew there probably wouldn't be another like it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I let my senses leave me, and I knew at one point I would highly regret it. He pulled away and I was slightly glad since I was empty on breath. Sora smiled at me, a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't look down." He whispered to me, his lips against my ear. Me, being the one to ignore what I'm told looked down. Far below us was Hallow Bastion, not my window where we had been before. My eyes grew wide as I clung to Sora. He laughed a little and pulled me closer.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." He said, reassuring me. I nodded slightly and turned back to look at him. I thought about the trip I was planning to Atlantica. What I didn't tell Cloud was that I already told Ariel to expect me in a few days. I gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Hey Sora, is it OK if I ask you something?" I said, as Sora lowered us towards my window again. He nodded and gently placed me on the sill. I slid off it and waved him inside which he gladly did.

"Do you want to go to Atlantica with me?" I asked, sitting on the side of my bed. Sora followed and sat next to me, pulling me into him. He sat there deep in thought while playing with a few strands of my hair. He kept making a humming sound as he contemplated. After a few minutes he nodded and I smiled, pecking him on the cheek. He blushed; when I registered my action I copied him.

"I'm glad you want to come with me." I said, looking at my hands that were folded neatly in my lap. Sora gave me his lighthearted laugh and kissed my lips again.

"I'm glad you didn't run off without me." He said, back to his old self. I giggled a little and looked up at the ceiling. The stars winked and twinkled as we sat on my bed. Something inside my mind clicked.

"We can't go though. I just remembered, Cid didn't fix the gummi ships yet." I sighed, leaning my head into the crook of his neck. Sora stared down at me with a raised eyebrow before he smacked his forehead. I guess he hadn't thought of that either. I laughed and cuddle closer to him.

"I guess that idea's out." I murmured as Sora nodded. It was nice to be with Sora right now. I felt completely content with him by my side. I could do without the flying for now, that is until I get better. We continued to sit there for awhile after, lost in our own thoughts when it was broken.

"I think I should go, Donald and Goofy probably need to talk to me about the nobodies." Sora stated sadly as we untangled out limbs from one another and stood up from my bed. I kept my gaze down, taking in the disheveled blanket where we had been sitting before. I felt him cup my chin in his hand. Sora forced my head to look up into his gaze, which I did. He smiled sweetly at me as he leaned closer to my lips again.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sora and I whipped around to see my brother leaning against a wall with a smug smirk on his face. My cheeks burned in the embarrassment of being caught. Sora smiled towards me again, wrapped an arm around my waist, and quickly pecked my lips. When he released me, Sora gave me a hug and whispered a goodbye and 'I love you' before he left through the floating square door thing I had. I stood, rooted to my spot as I silently wished he would come back. I missed him already.

"I take it you forgave him?" Cloud asked, grinning from ear to ear. I scoffed but, it turned into a bashful beam as I tried to hide my face within my hands. I felt my brother's arm wrap around me in a side hug. I couldn't return it since I knew my face couldn't cool after only a few seconds. I nodded instead, which only made him chuckle.

"So what happened?" The blonde asked, making me sit down again and uncover my face. I really didn't want to say. It's my brother! I don't feel comfortable talking about my private, romantic moment of floating in the clouds wrapped in my crush's warm arms and….well you get the point! You just can't do it, well not with Cloud at least. You never know if he'll pull out his sword or smile and pat your head. Okay well maybe not that much but, you can see my reason for being so flustered about it.

"Nothing," I lied, replaying our kisses over and over in my mind. My bro smiled and prodded me in the stomach. I giggled from the tickling feeling. Cloud smirked at me when he stopped his few pokes.

"So…are we going to have an awkward brother sister moment?" The chocobo-butt headed male asked me while nudging me over with his shoulder. I nodded and laughed as he frowned in an attempt to pout. It really didn't suit him, even though he sort of did already.

"Do I have to make Yuffie come up and pry it out of you? You know I will if I have to." He threatened. We both knew Yuff would be dying to know the details to what happened to me and Sora. I still didn't want to crack though. My ninja friend would find out one way or another so why did it matter what time? Well that did play of some importance; I didn't need someone in my room in the middle of the night. I kind of blew that one already though, hadn't I?

Cloud chuckled and patted my head before standing and walking to the end of the room and going down to the lower level. I raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked and waved. I shrugged and snapped the lights off with a click of my fingers and crawled under my blankets. I was still replaying my lovely evening with Sora. Did he really, truly love me? Or could it be just a crush sort of thing? I still had no idea.

I sighed and turned on my side so I was facing the wall. I traced random doodles on it with an invisible finger ink, not really quiet so tired now. A thought suddenly struck me. Was my brother going down there to get Yuffie? I groaned at the thought and shoved my pillow over my head.


End file.
